Dystopia
by Cyanotique
Summary: A story of Hell and Destruction, massacre and death, the way the Soul Calibur Universe should be.
1. The Darkness rebuilds

The sky was filled with clouds, their puffy peaks reaching high into the stratosphere, the beautiful sun glinting brightly between their white tips. A vast field spread out in all directions, a huge forest wrapped its borders, white snowy cliffs stood in the background, faded in their distance.

The ground began to shake as the sound of a thousand armored feet came rushing over the rise, armored bodies holding silvery short swords high in the air. Grandall forces took no prisoners from attacking armies. Facing against them, another battalion walked forward, the Halteese army braced for the incoming tide of human bodies about to crash upon their front lines. The two armies meshed together as the sound of grinding and twisting iron echoed over the landscape, along with the noise of dying and screaming men.

Standing on a rise like a statue of some evil god, stood Nightmare, the dark azure knight who held the coveted SoulEdge. He watched with blood red eyes, he could feel the anguish and hate flowing off the fighting armies. He could feel the power in their souls, as they fought not just for their leaders but for their families. And he would consume each and every one of them. He thrust SoulEdge into the earth, the ground quaked as huge cracks arched out in the grassy floor. The very air seemed to darken as Nightmare's body began to draw power from the vanquished soldiers.

The battling armies ceased their epic struggle, feeling the darkness falling over the battlefield. One man stopped and screamed ,"Its Nightmare, the Demon, destroy him!" For once in their long years of fighting the Grandal and Halteese forces became allies. They turned and came streaming up the rise where Nightmare stood, his head bowed as he continued to consume the souls of the fallen.

He slowly lifted his helm, his eyes opened and the soldiers felt their piercing stare, yet they continued their charge, showing no fear. Nightmare pulled SoulEdge from the ground and wheeled it back, ready to swing as the first of the soldiers met him. He turned, swinging SoulEdge midway, severing eight soldiers in half, their blood sprayed out as their stricken faces screamed with horror. He swung again and again as more and more soldiers came rushing up the slope, bodies began to build as more and more soldiers continued to fall.

Then came a deafening roar, and a new army came charging. A huge battalion of Lizardmen, trolls, golems and other monsters came up from behind Nightmare. They met the attacking Halteese and Grandall forces with brutal elegance as they cut their way through the human forces. Giant winged beasts came gliding down from the sky, lizardmen riding their scaly backs as they began to scoop up and crush the humans with their powerful talons.

The Grandal General sat atop his steed watching the spectical of his armies defeat. His face showed no emotion as he watched his warriors slaughtered and killed. He pulled his sword from its sheath and knocked his horse to move. The horse wheeled forward and began to run full speed toward the battle.

The General held his sword high and yelled as the monsters jumped out of the way. Nightmare turned and met the charging General with a blood curdling stare, the horse unable to stand against his gaze reared on its hooves, causing the General to fall from its back, the horse turned and galloped away.

The General jumped to his feet and screamed ,"Nightmare, all know what you are, nothing more than a sickening man who needs nothing more than a quick death!" Nightmare rushed forward with blinding speed, catching the General's chest with a giant disfigured hand, the three huge fingers easily wrapping around the General's broad torso. Nightmare held him up as the General raised his sword to strike him down, with a sickening crunch, Nightmare clenched his giant hand, as blood and flesh flowed down his arm. The General's body turned to pulp, Nightmare dropped it to the ground with a thud.

The monster army roared in triumph, completely obliterating both the Halteese and Grandal forces in an amazing victory, their sounds echoing across the field. Nightmare thrust the blade into the ground and bowed his head, the army around him in ecstasy over their amazing victory over two major battalions, feeling the empowering evil flowing off Nightmare's enigmatic body.

Nightmare's chest became alight with fire as he began to devour the souls of the dead, with a jolt, his head whipped back as an immense shockwave blew outward from his mighty chest. The wave pushed up huge dust clouds, blanketing the entire field. The monstrous army felt the power flowing over their bodies, filling them with energy and resolve. They held their weapons high, taking in the vast amounts of energy.

Watching with intense eyes, a small girl dressed in green clothing sat upon a large boulder overlooking the battle, her pupils wide with fascination. Over her shoulders was a large round blade, its shiny surface glistening in the sun.

Sitting around her were the Watchers, black demonic birds who had pledged themselves to helping SoulEdge recover the shards of its other shattered half. They stayed with the small girl known as Tira, feeling the dark power flowing through her veins, protecting her when needed. She could feel his power, even from here, she felt they were the same, Nightmare and herself, she felt they could be as one. She got to her feet and jumped from the boulder and disappeared into the vast numbers of Lizardmen and other monsters. The watchers took to the sky, gliding like vultures over the vast army. 


	2. Their dilema

Who knew how many had died for the Emperor, nobody knew the truth, that or they chose to ignore it. The War between the Halteese Republic and the Kingdom of Dalkia had been waged for decades, now at their weak points the Grandal Empire decided to move against both of them.

They had amassed huge armies in order to wipe out any resistance. But it was wrong, the Empire was trying to overtake land for wealth and power, not for peace, and many knew it. As a result many decided to rebel against the Empire, deciding instead to fight for peace rather than die for one man's greed. But the Emperor did not like this, he called them unloyal, murderers, those who were the lowest of any class, even lower than common criminals. He sent his battalions of Grandal warriors to crush the rebellion, and they did, seemingly effortlessly.

But unbeknownst to all three sides, a new power was rising. Nightmare, the bringer of doom, murderer of the innocent, stalker of souls, had become two. Siegfried had broken free from Inferno's grasp, no longer did he bow to SoulEdge, he had broken free from its horrible grip. He sealed the blade of SoulEdge using SoulCalibur, the opposite to SoulEdge's dark power. Inferno had, however, escaped into the wreckage of Siegfried's previous armor. With the help of an unknown soul, Nightmare was reborn.

He continued his reign of darkness once again, his once disbanded army now back under his command. Yet, he knew he must regain his former body, he must take back SoulEdge from Siegfried. But Siegfried had disappeared, almost seeming to vanish. Nightmare sent out legions of scouts, but they found nothing. He was beginning to grow angry, he had moved against both the Grandal and Halteese at the same time, and now it seemed both countries would retaliate as allies. He needed his former power immediately, without it he was not complete.

His warriors were strong, Nightmare's aura seemed to give his ever growing army, constant power. The Lizardmen came back, their beloved Shrine now in ruins at the hands of Astaroth, they were once leaderless, now serving Nightmare once more. Golems, created like the lizardmen but without souls they to, came back. Other monsters joined the army, werewolves, goblins, ogres, trolls, gargoyles, even the great Skytyrants had returned, Nightmare's army was rebuilding. He retook Ostreinburgh Castle as his stronghold, there they would regroup, building their once vast army back to its former glory. 


	3. Vengeance and Guilt

A tall man stood in the door way of the dark corridor, night filled the air outside, the town in slumber. His cloths tattered, he held a short sword in his hands, his eyes searching for his target. His name was Agmon, the father of two murdered children and husband to a missing wife, he had given his life to vengeance. He knew the vile knight that was responsible for his families murder was in here, he could almost smell him.

"I know you are in here you coward, you disgusting piece of vermin,"His words filled with hatred," I am here to send you back from whence you came..." The air seemed to grow still, his heart beating faster and faster. "Do you really want to submit to revenge, it can only bring pain, I know this..." Siegfried tried to speak without any hint of a threat, the man however thought different. "You killed my sons, you know what happened to my wife, you deserve no forgiveness, my revenge shall be quenched with your blood!" The man screamed, almost on the verge of weeping, the memory of finding the remains of his sons still fresh in his mind.

Siegfried felt an enormous blanket of guilt come over him, he almost felt the need to go forth and except the man's quest, to die here in this deserted church, at the hands of one who deserved his revenge. Then he remembered Nightmare, the monster that had invaded his mind, his body, his very soul. Nothing could stop it, nothing could stand against it. He knew he must be the one to destroy SoulEdge, he must atone for his sins, or his life would be for nothing. He could not cross over with the guilt of having killed hundreds, thousands of innocents. His mind seemed to twist, one side telling him to let go, the other telling him to continue his quest.

"I am sorry...I am sorry..." He could think of nothing else to say, he raised the giant zweihander known as Requiem, giving away his location behind a pillar. "There you are worm, taste my sorrow!" Agmon screamed and lept forward, rushing full speed toward the Requiem. Siegfried readied himself then with a quick movement he swung the full weight of the 40 lbs, 7 ft sword down on the poor man, Agmon tried to block the devastating blow but was crushed under the force and weight of Requiem. His arms cracked and shattered, his spine severing and his body broken in two, he fell dying on the floor, his rage so strong he could not feel the pain.

Siegfried gathered himself, he walked to the crippled Agmon," I am...so sorry...I ...there is nothing I can say..." With a quick movement he severed Agmon's head from his body, blood rushed out from the wound like a spilled pale, covering the church floor. Siegfried felt the man's sorrow, his hatred, he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. "God help me...please."

He left the church and moved off into the trees neighboring the quiet village, the town still slept peacefully not knowing of the tragedy that had just occurred. Siegfried disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest, he just wanted to give up, to lay down somewhere and die...to fall asleep...for eternity. 


	4. True Darkness

The setting sun shown bright red across the desert floor, turning the sandy dunes to the color of red, four horses rode fast, their riders clad in white cloaks, their faces hidden from the stinging sand. They turned left then right, running from some hidden danger. High above them watching with faceless eyes, its body of true darkness, it could hardly stand to bare the glint of the sun, yet it wanted something the robed riders carried.

The wraith, one of the Nine Nazgul of Sauron, knew the riders had obtained a fragment of SoulEdge. Great black wings whooshed through the air with a low thump, the riders could feel it on their chests. The wraith commanded its steed, a winged fell beast, to dive. It came rushing low, seeming to move slow but with incredible speed, the riders yelled in Arabic, and they spread apart, the fell beast banked left and crashed upon the first rider, his horse crushed in the powerful claws of the fell beast, it screamed and was lifted into the air. The fell beast rose back into the air, the rider screaming his body smashed between the horses body and the fell beast's clench.

The fell beast came to a glide then dropped the horse, and turned and targeted another rider. It dived again coming low over the rider, it outstretched its claws for another grasp, but the rider jumped from his horse landing in the sand. The fell beast wheeled back letting the horse run, it rose up like a giant kite, turning slowly left it came rushing back toward the horseless rider. He drew his sword, ready for the pass, he ducked low and extended his sword. The fell beast crashed down into the sand, its talons buried deep into the sand where the rider once stood, then with a might flap of its wings it rose back into the air. It rose again, searching for the last two riders.

"Quiet, they can hear very well." A robed man whispered. They had left their horses and had found a small cave in the ground, and hidden themselves in it. They could feel the heavy beat of the fell beast's wings, they could hear it call out as it had found one of their horses. They heard a blood curdling scream as the horse was torn apart, a few moments later another scream, the other horse had been caught.

The men began to pray, one clenching a small medicine bag on a necklace surrounding his neck. Inside was the shard, a piece of SoulEdge, but they didn't know that was what the Nazgul had wanted. They stayed quiet as they could, even to try in keep their breathing low. Then they felt the ground shake as something large and heavy landed outside the hole.

A shadow passed over the entrance, blocking what little light there was. The men held their breath as they heard plate armored boots walking closer and closer. The men could feel the darkness coming, filling their hearts with terror, they drew their swords, their hands shaking with fear. Suddenly a high pitched squeal filled their ears, it sent needles through their brains, they dropped to their knees, trying to rip their earlobes from their head, thinking it would stop the pain. They screamed and rolled over the ground in agony, one was yanked out of the hole by an armored hand, but the other man couldn't hear the sound of his neck breaking.

Then he to was pulled from the hole, his collar choking him as he was effortlessly yanked to his feet, his attacker turned him around, coming face to face with him. The high squeal stopped suddenly, as the Nazgul held the man up by his throat, the Nazgul clenched its fist, crushing the man's neck,it dropped him to the ground, the man began to convulse and writhe on the ground, still alive but with his windpipe severed he had no chance but to endure an agonizing death.

The Nazgul watched emotionless as the man slowly stopped squirming then lay still. It knelt down, grabbing the necklace and tore it off. It stood back up, it reached into the small bag and withdrew the shard. It turned and got back atop the fell beast. It spread its great wings then rose back into the air, slowly it glided off into the distance, back to the north. 


	5. The former welder

"What do you think it is?" A priest asked inquisitively, his robes white, he stood in the middle of a large church hall, talking to a small boy. "I don't know.." The boy answered, he hated it when the father would get into his so called, "mystical" states of mind. Earlier that day the boy had found a small metal shard, it had been glowing slightly, like a transparent hue of blue fire, had surrounded its shape. He had brought it to the priest just as the sun had gone down, but now he was second thinking himself. 

"I think its a sign from God." The priest held it in his hands, the fiery hue now gone, but he could feel its power just the same. He kept flipping it over and over again, as if it were hot to the touch. "Well, father, I am gonna go home, see you in the morning, goodnight." The priest turned and walked to the front of the church, standing beneath are large statue of Jesus "See you tomorrow Jimmy." His eyes still fixated on the shard.

He looked at the statue "Father, is this your doing? Is this what I have been looking for? Is this the answer?" He heard a loud thump outside the front door, his head darted up. "Does this belong to you?" A old and evil voice echoed through the cavernous room. One candle light lit the room, its light to small to keep the front door lit, only shadows.

The priest quickened his breath, he felt something evil staring at him, his heart seemed to falter, he clenched the shard. Something heavy and wet slapped down by his feet, it spattered warm liquid on his arms as it hit the hard marble floor. He looked down, seeing a round thing, covered in fresh blood, two eyes stared up at him, it was the boy's head, severed from his body, his lower jaw missing. The priest started to shake convulsively, his eyes staring back into the dead boy's eyes, he dropped the shard, it tinged as it hit, its hue lighting again.

Foot steps could be heard, walking behind the pillars lining the outer wall, then a loud scraping of iron across marble. "This path of yours, the way of God, he cares not for you, he doesn't even exist." The voice seemed closer now, feeling the priest ears. "This is a house of God, he will smite thee!" The priest tried to speak with conviction, but it came out shaking, he still stared at the boy's bloody pupils.

"Well, shall we see?" The voice asked, a loud crack as marble and steel collided, particals sprayed over the priest, as the statue of Jesus crumbled apart, its pieces smashing to the ground. A pirate slowly got to his feet where the statue once stood, his eyes glowing blood red, his white hair over his tattered clothing, his skin a sickly purple, the priest could see he was not human. "You lie to yourself fool, but I shall give you a something to be apart of..."

The priest turned to run, he dashed as fast as he could toward the entrance, but was stabbed through his torso from the back, he slowly looked down at the blade extending from his chest, he couldn't feel any pain but the horror of his impending demise caused him to scream, crying as if a little child. Cervantes De Leon, once the welder of SoulEdge, twisted Nirvana, his beloved sword, killing the man who thought God would protect him. Cervantes kneeled down, extending his sword over the priest's body, his soul being sucked into its hilt. Cervantes slowly rose back up, holding the shard of SoulEdge, he put it to his chest, his body taking it in.

Outside the church a small white fenced surrounded it, sitting on one of its pillars a large black bird watched with fiery eyes, the Watcher knowing full well of what had happened inside the church. The windows suddenly became alight with blue light, the windows shattering, glass blanketing the grassy lawn. The bird spread its wings then lifted to the air, flying off into the distance.


	6. The Black Giant

The ground was laden with sharp jagged boulders, bordering a huge cave, the bodies of many dead warriors lay strewn across its entrance. The sound of heavy breathing drifted from its interior, the feeling of warm smoky air filling the air, the smell of fire. Astaroth the Black Giant, walked slowly toward the cave, feeling the power of the soul withheld in its midst, he lifted Kulutues, his massive Axe, ready for the impending battle. Astaroth lifted Kulutues high into the air, his eleven foot stature huge compared to the fallen soldiers who, too, had tried to match the beast inside the cave, and died for their boastings. Astaroth roared, pounding his great chest with his fist, his reddish skin rippling with muscles.

First silence, nothing could be heard, the air seemed to stiffen. Suddenly a deafening roar came rushing out of the cave, causing the ground to shake, rocks came tumbling from its peak. The ground began to quake as massive footsteps slowly rumbled from the cavernous gape, glowing yellow slits of eyes could be seen, staring ominously out at Astaroth, it towered over him, dwarfing Astaroth's height. Astaroth narrowed his white pupil less eyes, he called to the Dragon inside the cave, his voice deep and booming, "Come forth worm, I am here to consume your soul!"

The dragon came into view, its plated skin colored white, its horns and spikes black, its wingspan vast. It stood up on its hind legs, a giant twenty foot sword in one hand, an equally huge round shield in the other, its chest covered with black armor. It walked toward Astaroth, raising its great sword high over its shoulder, then swinging it down onto Astaroth with a massive blow. Astaroth lifted Kulutues, blocking the blow easily, the Dragon stepped back, confused that anything could block its blow. Astaroth charged forward, swinging Kulutues right, the Dragon blocking with its shield, it stabbed forward with its sword, Astaroth stepping out of the way, hooking the shield with Kulutues, yanking it from the Dragon's grasp, the shield crashed heavily into the jagged rocks behind him.

The Dragon roared in rage at the loss if its shield, it reared back, its chest puffing, its scales swelling, it let out a huge wall of fire onto Astaroth, he kneeled down, using Kulutues to cover his shoulder, he rushed forward through the flames, crashing into the Dragon's legs, toppling its giant frame to the ground. Astaroth jumped onto its chest, pinning it to the ground, bringing Kulutues over his head, ready to make the killing blow, the Dragon brought its sword up, blocking the swing, with its free arm it grasped Astaroth around his waste, throwing him back, he landed on the ground with a loud crash.

Astaroth slowly rose back up, his shoulders and legs smoking, his skin peeling, the Dragon swelled its chest again, preparing to send another wave of searing fire at Astaroth. He turned and grabbed the Dragon's shield, using it block the fire he ran forward again, with his other hand he raised Kulutues for another blow. The Dragon ceased blowing its fire, and punched down onto Astaroth, he turned, releasing the shield, and swung Kulutues into the Dragon's exposed neck, it sunk deep into the its throat, cutting off its breath of fire.

The Dragon reared back, tearing Kulutues from Astaroth's hands. Astaroth grabbed a chain and hook from his belt, and began swinging it over his head. The Dragon dropped its sword, and yanked Kulutues from its bleeding neck, helium rushing from the exposed wound. Astaroth unleashed the swinging chain, wrapping easily around the Dragon's neck, he pulled with a massive yank, the Dragon fell forward, nearly crushing the black giant. Astaroth jumped onto its back, holding the chain tighter and tighter, cutting off the Dragon's air supply, it began to thrash violently, its tail trying to whip Astaroth from its back, he pulled tighter until the Dragon stopped moving.

He turned and grabbed Kulutues from its hand, then roared in triumph, pounding his chest. Astaroth the Black Giant, ever searching for worthy opponents, finding the Dragon disappointing, its use of fire had made it weak, yet he knew of another, the White Giant from across the Great Ocean, only when he found him would Astaroth be fulfilled, until then he would continue quelling his thirst on killing powerful souls. The Dragon was not the first powerful warrior he had killed, and it would not be the last... 


	7. The Village

A young girl sat in front of her small lodge, just one of many houses in the village, she held a baby in her hands, waving a flower at him, the baby laughing, trying to grab its yellow pedals. Her mother was inside, preparing their dinner, their father still working out in the fields, the source of their food supply.

The village was paradise as some would call it, the weather remained well, monsters had been driven from this part of the country long ago, and they lived under Halteese rule, annulling them from having to fear the Grandal Empire, yet something stirred in the evening sky, like a growing darkness, none felt it, at first. The girl continued comforting her baby brother, her small stature seeming completely at ease, with nothing to worry about.

Watching the village with a blood red gaze of rage, its teeth jagged and sharp, its scaly body rife with muscle, it held its battle axe low, the lizardman stood at the end of the field, waiting. Above in the clouds, watching the village too with crimson eyes of hate, a massive skytyrant drifted slowly, its horns long, its armored body lifted easily by the enormous wings, atop its back rode a lizardman, its caretaker and rider. It turned slowly at first, then began to dive, directly toward the village, it roared loudly, its jaws lined with bone crushing teeth, its nose horn long and serrated, its primary weapon.

The young girl still sat, playing with her brother, when a roar echoed through the village from above, she instantly looked up, seeing a huge ravenous beast baring down on her, she heard a woman scream out as hundreds of monsters came flooding over the field toward the village. The men working in the field began to flee, trying to grab their weapons still in their lodges, the lizardmen easily outrunning them, they slaughtered most of them before they could even reenter the village.

The girl stood up, her little brother beginning to cry, behind her the skytyrant crashed into her lodge, sending wooden debris over her, slivers piercing her soft face, she fell back, still clutching the crying baby. She heard her mother screaming as the skytyrant tore through the lodge, its dark gaze searching, behind it she saw her mother writhing on the ground, her back broken, her ribs jutted from her belly, blood pouring over their destroyed floor, she still held a spoon she was using to cook their meal.

The girl began to scream, she got to her feet, horrified at the sight of her mother, she took no notice of the skytyrant locking on to her, she tried to run to her mother's side when the skytyrant lunged forward, its mouth agape, it bit down onto the girls small legs, crushing them with a loud crack. She began to scream in horrible brutal agony as the skytyrant lifted her body into the air, she dropped the baby when the skytyrant began to swallow her alive, she could still be heard screaming inside its belly as its stomach acid began to seer through her soft flesh.

The baby continued to cry, as the village was torn apart, hungry lizardmen cutting down the villagers then beginning to eat their body's, some of the villagers still breathing, still screaming. Nightmare walked through the carnage slowly, watching the glorious sight of the lizardman horde, killing anything that was alive, four dogs chained to a post barked and snarled then began to yelp as a lizardman hacked them to pieces, cows being torn to shreds by the skytyrants as more and more filled the sky. Nightmare stopped, hearing the sound of a baby crying at his feet, he looked down, seeing the little brother of the young girl, the baby's face red, his little eyes shut, filled with tears.

The mother still lay in the destroyed house, her broken body racked with numbing pain, she could hear her beloved baby crying, the sounds of roars and screaming people all around, suddenly her baby's cry became a brutal scream as its voice began to muffle, she looked out through a crevasse, she watched as a huge knight with a massive sword stepped down onto something lying on the ground, the horrifying realization of her baby being crushed by an armored foot caused her a heart attack, she stiffened as new pain shot through her arms and chest, she began to shake.

Nightmare walked forth again, blood covering his right armored boot, he could feel the pain and anguish of the village, their souls still drifting about, he stabbed his sword into the ground, raising his giant grotesque arm over his head, he began to draw them in, consuming the souls of the dead, their emotional trauma still feeling theirs souls...it was breathtaking... 


	8. The Captured

The forest was dark, moonlight shown through twisted branches, the sound of snarls and growls could be heard. Tira walked slowly toward an orangish glow, outside the tree line, the fire cracked loudly as shapes moved around its center. She came to a stop just behind a bush, she watched as twenty or more Urikai sat and ate their filling of two captured deer, some snarled and pushed, trying to get the most of the flesh. Tira felt that at least one of these things may be strong enough to provide a body for SoulEdge, but they were many and she was not about to waist any energy on a meaningless battle.

"Fool," A large muscular Urik stood up, his leather mask with the White Hand of Sauramon marked on it," You let them escape?" Another Urik looked back, his teeth bared," Know your place rat, I am in no mood for your shit," This Urik obviously their leader, he had no mask, his skin gray, his features monstrous, he picked up his large two handed sword, its tip curved and rusty," Do you see this? Scathe yourself or I shall rip your head off!" The other Urik growled then hunched back down, knowing he had no grounds.

In the distance a large group of figures came shuffling across the plain, Tira could tell these were orcs, they moved close to the ground, their backs hunched and they were smaller than the Uriks. The Uriks stood up, their leader walking through the group, the orcs stopped in front of them as the orc leader walked forth. "Have you found them yet?" His voice scratchy, almost a hiss."Or do you waist to much time on your drooling?" The Urik held his head up and narrowed his eyes," Do not come here to insult us, I have told you before, you shall receive what you seek, in time.." Tira thought to herself," I wonder who it is they want!"

She looked back again, waiting for any hint at what they were talking about. "Where did you last see them?" The orc asked," Tell us now or must we take it out of your hides?" The Urik roared, causing the other Uriks to jump to their feet, they to began to roar, "If its a war you want, its a war you'll get!" The orcs lowered their heads, ready to go head to head with the Uriks, when a large battle axe cut into one of the Urik's back, it roared, turning around to see his attacker.

They all turned to see a volley of Goblins dashing toward them, their dull green skin clothed with sharp curving armor, though they were smaller than even the orcs, they seemed intent on the killing of them all. The Uriks roared again, then charged forward, the orcs snarled and drew their swords. They crashed together as they began to hack each other to pieces, the goblins screaming and spitting, their numbers equal to the orcs and Uriks combined. Tira watched with fascination at the battle, whoever wins this should surely be strong enough to provide Nightmare with a new body.

But her fascination was cut short as a sword was held up to her neck, a foul voice spoke from behind," Such a lovely human female, do the orc fools garner your interest?" It was a goblin, his skinny arm wrapped around her waist, she reached for her weapon when the blade against her throat tightened," No miss, we cannot be having that now." He threw her back, she felt her weapon slip passed her grip as she fell into the grasping hands of the goblins," Have your fun boy's, she is a young one!"

The other goblins laughed and began to tear her cloths off, their unusually long tongues running up and down her body, Tira gritted her teeth and began to punch and kick at her attackers, the goblins stood back, surprised at the girl's thrashing. She quickly got to her feet and ran for Aisel Nedrossel, her beloved ring blade, she swung it up, blocking a small sword from severing her neck.

She twirled Aisel around, cutting into three of the goblins that stood in around her, the others snarled and charged, she easily blocked and countered, most of the goblins fell on the ground dead or dying. "Hah!" Tira smiled at the goblins," You tried to have me, but it is I who have had you!" She laughed and walked out of the tree line, her adrenaline flowing, she felt she could kill anything.

The orcs, Uriks and the goblins fought ferociously, many lay dead on the ground, the sounds of clashing iron and roars filled the air, the Urik leader cut his way through the legions of goblins and orcs, blood covered his face. He severed many heads as he walked slowly, almost calmly through the carnage. Tira focused her eyes on him, watching his form as he swept through the battlefield.

The goblins were defeated, the wounded had escaped, as had the orcs, but the Uriks still stood strong, they held their weapons high into the air, roaring victoriously. Tira walked into the battlefield, her ring blade shining under the moonlight, the Uriks felt her presence, they all turned and gazed upon the small girl with torn cloths, their eyes yellow, filled with anger.

"Human whore, what do ye want here," The Urik leader roared," must we leave your dead body mutilated here too?" Tira smiled slightly, she touched her top lip with her tongue, her teeth white, her eyes seductive. The Urik grew angry, he felt the human female was mocking them, the other Uriks were about to charge when he said," No, I shall deal with this piece of shit myself.." He lifted his sword and walked toward Tira, beating his chest and roaring.

Tira stood back, pulling Aisel close, ready to test the Urikai leader, his first blow came vertical, his blade smashing into the dirt where Tira once stood, now back flipping, she instantly countered, the ring blade planted into the dirt, she swung herself through it, her legs smashing into the Uriks chest, he stumbled back, but not falling to his back. He growled, rushing forward, his sword swinging horizontal, Tira held Aisel up, parrying the blow, she looped it around, cutting the Uriks head off, his body taking a step then falling to the ground, dark blood pouring from the neck.

Tira's face went instantly to anger, another waisted effort, these monsters were of no use. She screamed," The strongest of you is so weak, even a little girl could kill him? Uriks must all be killed!" The Uriks, angered by her remark, charged forward, they held their weapons high as they bared down onto the small girl. Tira backed up, her pink eyes watching them as they came, she was nearly perfect in one on one battles, however a huge group she could not fight, she turned to escape into the trees when a chain was thrown around her neck, it tightened then yanked back, she was pulled off her feet, the surprise of the chain causing her to lose grip of Aisel.

A huge Urik lifted the chain up, it still wrapped around her neck, he brought her face to face with his, the whites of her eyes beginning to turn red, her veins popped out of her neck, she struggled to relinquish the chains hold. The Urik laughed," The little whore has been subdued, what must we do with this morsel boys?" The other Uriks laughed as they began to shout, " Kill her!" Others shouted," She looks healthy, lets sell her to the wildmen!" More still shouted," We haven't had anything to eat, let us devour her so to replenish our bellies!" The Urik holding her chain close, he spoke," Well little worm, you heard their demands, but I think I have a better use for you..." 


	9. A new race is born

The sun was low in the west, morning dew adorned every leaf and grass blade. The ground began to slowly rumble, like thunder as giant feet impacted the dirt. Huge Oliphants, 60 feet tall at the shoulder, steadily walked through the plain, atop their backs towers made of wood and bamboo housed Haradrim, Men of the South, their skin black, their eyes bloodshot, they were powerful warriors, fearlessness their only sense of honor.

Huge spiked armorments covered each massive leg of the Oliphants, their tusks wearing wooden horns and spikes. All who gazed upon the giant creatures either fled or hid themselves, the Harad could be seen and heard for miles around, nothing, it seemed, would attack these trespassers. They had traveled way into the north, on their way to join the great army massing at Mordor, Sauron himself had called upon them.

But there were some who didn't fear them, infact they even grew hungry at their sight, their long forked tongues tasting the air, feeling the presence of the great beasts and the men who had mastered them. A large lizardman crouched low, his scales green, golden feathers decorated his back, he held a short battle axe in one hand, a buckler in the other, his tongue flicking in and out of his muzzle.

His crimson eyes darted left and right, looking for an opening in the Harad's parade. He spotted his target, a huge Oliphant with many men on its back, he could almost taste their blood, his jaw gaped open, lines of razor sharp teeth filled his mouth, saliva dripped to the ground, his tongue reaching far. He swept his head back and let out a roar, all around more roars answered, as hundreds of lizardmen lay hidden around the Oliphant brigade, began their assault.

The Harad jumped to their feet, the Oliphants hearing the roars, instinctively became agitated, their riders rushing to grab their weapons, they searched for the source of the roars. Suddenly one of the Oliphants reared up onto its hind legs, as a whole group of lizardmen had started to claw their way up its side, the Oliphant let out a bellow and began trying to dislodge the attacking lizardmen, its giant trunk swinging, crushing many of the lizardmen.

The large lizardman that had sounded the attack, screamed at the humans sitting in the tower, they turned and instantly attacked with spears and javelins, the lizard blocked them and charged over the railing, he shield bashed the first human, his face flattened, he fell back, screaming. The lizardman turned again as another human came charging forward, in his hands a great spear, the lizard sidestepped it, using his shield he rushed toward the human, then cleaved his head down the middle. The humans yelled and attacked, but they were suppressed when the other lizardmen finally made their way into the tower, the lizard horde began to fight furiously with the humans.

The large Lizardman looked up and saw the "driver" of the Oliphant standing on its head, trying to keep it calm. The Lizardman roared and jumped to the Oliphant's neck, the driver turned around, he was a huge human, at least seven feet tall, his eyes wide, gold and brown warpaint covered his body, a large wooden flag was attached to his back, the lizardman bared his teeth, his red eyes full of rage, the lizard charged.

The man released the reigns and drew a huge iron club from his belt, he readied himself for the lizard, he blocked the blow from the lizardman's axe, then countered with a massive swing from his club, the lizard blocked with his shield but the blow was so powerful it nearly knocked him off the side. The lizard growled again, swinging relentlessly with his axe, the man blocked each hit, then with a stabbing motion, tore the battle axe from the lizardman's grasp, but the club had been stuck in the crevasse under the axe's blade and both weapons fell from the Oliphant's head.

The lizardman roared in anger, he covered his shoulder with his buckler, then rammed into the man, knocking him off his feet, they both fell, almost rolling off the front of the Oliphant's head. The man reached up, grabbing the lizardman's head with his right hand, he crushed the lizard's skull in his powerful fist. The lizardman gave out a muffled scream then lay dead, the man threw his body overboard, blood covering his hand, he let out a victory cry, when a huge shadow passed over him, he barely turned when a skytyrant crashed into the Oliphant's head, crushing the man under its giant claws. The Oliphant reared up again, as the skytyrant tore the front of its face off, white flesh at first then turning red with blood, the Oliphant screamed and fell to its side, the ground quaked as its weight slammed to the ground.

More and more skytyrants filled the sky, some crashed to the ground, their bodies full of arrows shot from the backs of the Oliphants, others tore into the towers, sending wooden debris into the air, one dived down, then collided with the head of a rampaging Oliphant, it held onto its skull with its powerful talons, its head tearing chunks of flesh from the Oliphants skull, the Oliphant tore the skytyrant from its head with its trunk, throwing it to the ground then trampling it with its massive feet.

Hundreds of lizardmen streamed from the trees, climbing the flanks of the Oliphants, they killed the crews then began to hack at the back of the head of the Oliphants, many now began to crumple to the ground, the backs of their heads shredded by the lizardmen. Some escaped but without their numbers they were meaningless alone. The lizardmen began to devour the great corpses of the massive Oliphants, the skytyrants glided over the field like great kites, many landing atop the bodies and they too consumed the fallen.

Aeon Calcos watched from a rise, his attack went as planned, his lizard brothers his warriors, they served no one but Aeon himself. He held his axe to his mouth, licking the fresh blood from its blade, nothing would stand in their way, a new race was rising, not even Sauron himself could stop this horde, the rise of the Lizardman had begun... 


	10. A few stark turns

"That battle went quite well didn't it." A red haired woman said, her voice Irish and elegant, her dress blue, she sat at a table in a small bar in a small city, deep in the Halteese Republic, her name was Mary. Across the table from her sat another woman, Tanya hated bars, she almost knew Mary decided on this bar as a meeting point was just to irritate her. Her hair was short and blond, her clothing tight and form fitting, much to the pleasure of the all seeing eyes of the other bar patrons, many stared at the two women with lust feeling their minds.

"I hardly think losing half of the battalion going quite well." Tanya took a sip of her drink, in her lap she carried two tambourines, though they looked harmless they were actually weapons, the bells incredibly sharp, the ring extremely strong. "They still won didn't they?" Mary said," I mean if the battle hadn't had gone that way do you think you and I would be sitting here? They would have overrun the walls, and you know of the merciless nature of the Grandal soldiers, I heard they kill everyone in the city, almost like an extermination."

Tanya looked up, "What are you so worried about? Grandal has never made it far into Halteese lands, they couldn't achieve that, even if they had Mordor on their side." Mary shifted in her seat," Ooh, have you heard about ...Nightmare," She whispered the last part, "They say he is a god, everyone who fights him dies, nobody has even come close to killing him." Tanya smiled and said," You know, everyone keeps saying how evil this Nightmare is, but how many has he killed? I mean, you remember China and the vile things they do when they attack cities right? Nightmare didn't do anything so disgusting as the Chinese. And the Grandal Empire, they massacre the entire village! Nightmare isn't the worst of the vile things that occur in this world"

"Nightmare," A large man clad in bronze armor overheard their conversation," Nightmare you say? Have you ever met this azure knight called Nightmare?" He spoke as if talking to a pair of little girls. "I have witnessed him, I have seen his massacres, even the Grandal Empire isn't that incipid." His eyes drifted off into space, as if he were looking at something the others couldn't see, he swayed slightly, a cup of whiskey in his right hand, in his left the hilt of his broadsword. Mary looked at him, her eyes rolled back,"Okay, drunk fool, our conversation doesn't concern you."

The man stared at her, offended by her words, "How dare you!" Apparently this guy came from a province where woman were beneath men," You will apologize to me and then I shall enjoy you at my room!" Mary almost tripped, she staggered and laughed,"What?", She could see the man was completely serious," Well, Sir, I am not into the custom of complying with your request, either of them."

She turned to the door laughing, she almost reached it when the man grabbed a wad of her hair, yanking her back. Mary screamed out, the man threw her over a table, trying to lift up her dress. Behind him, Tanya stood up, her head bowed, her eyes dark and staring at the man, she reached for her tambourines, then with a swift movement she was at the man's throat, the tambourines blades almost cutting into the mans neck.

Mary got to her feet, enraged that such a man would even think of touching her, she brought her leg up, kicking the man under the chin, Tanya quickly moved as he fell back, his head bouncing off the dirty wooden floor as he hit. He groaned and rolled over, blood pouring from his mouth. The two women quickly left the bar, knowing the man was some sort of official, besides they were leaving anyway. They walked down the dark street, beggars lay in the corners, other dirtier scoundrels watched them as they passed by.

"That went quite well, I had a great time!" Mary was caressing her head, the man had tore some of her hair out, but she was cheerful nonetheless, a few drinks would do that to anybody. "Shut up, that guy is a Lord of some town in the north, he is here to discuss with the Queen on matters concerning the Grandal Empire, -"Mary interrupted her" Then what was he doing in such a lowly bar?" Tanya shrugged," I don't know, maybe he was looking for a lay, and you caught his attention." She laughed, Mary lifted her eyebrow.

Behind them the bar entrance slammed open, four soldiers dressed in bronze armor, broad swords in each of their hands came rushing out, Mary and Tanya turned just in time to see the men recognize them." There the whores are, get them!" One of the men yelled, they all came running at them, Mary turned toward Tanya and said with a smirk," Wanna have a run?" Tanya bowed and replied, "Why yes my fine mistress..." They took each other's hands and ran off into the night, the soldiers had pursued but lost them some blocks away. 


	11. Dogs of war

It was night, the desert sky was dark blue, the white moon lit the sandy plain with beautiful light as far as the eye could see. A tall dark man clad in white and golden robes took in the breathtaking sight, he closed his eyes feeling the great power withheld in the desert's infinite sands. In his left hand he held a silver scythe, his weapon through many battles, in his right he held a golden helm shaped like that of a black dog. Behind him stood the King of the Haradrim, his crown high and decorated with long feathers, a large necklace surrounded his neck, lined with the teeth of lions, he held a giant Septar with the claws of sabretooths jutting out from its head.

He watched the dark man waving his hands, summoning forth the great army of Anubis, God of the Underworld, the sand before them began to churn and sway as their particles began to form a shape, the dark man still closing his eyes. "Behold, The Warriors of Anubis!" The dark man bellowed, the Harad King's eyes widened, his gaze met a monster, half dog, half man, golden armorments covered the back of its head and chest, in its hands it held a short staff with two crescent blades complimenting each tip. It crouched down then slowly stood up, its dog like head bowed, its eyes closed. It lifted its head and slowly opened its dark gray eyes, it spoke with a corroded and dark voice ,"We are yours to command...:"

Behind him more Anubis warriors began to form from the sands, the King watched as thousands of them stood up, all of them here to serve him. "Zasalamel, you have done what I have asked, and now for you reward." The King handed his septer to the dark man called Zasalamel, he took it in his hand, draining its power, his golden eye beginning to glint. He turned to the king and said," Enslave the Sword, take its power, kill all who get in your way." Then he melted into the sand, the King bowed. With these new warriors, the Harad would reinforce their armies to the north, assisting Mordor in their assault of the Rohirum, Gondor and the three feuding nations, after that the other smaller empires would fall easily, nothing could stop them, not even Nightmare. 


	12. The making of a World War

"I can feel it in the wind, Aragon," An old man, clad in white robes, his beard and hair long and silvery, a white staff in his hand." I fear there are more to contend with than just Sauron." Aragon, a tall man dressed in shabby clothing, a large two-handed sword hung across his back, his hair dark brown, looked to the afternoon sky and answered," How can you be sure?"

The old man sighed," Rumors in the south speak of a dreaded black knight, a man in possession of a weapon, a sword that is said to be more terrible and powerful than even the Ring. Along with this dark knight are more warriors, both good and evil, who seek this sword called SoulEdge. I think too, that Sauron wishes to possess it."

Aragon shifted, uneasy at the thought of a super weapon stronger than the Ring," Gandalf, what do you suggest?" The old man replied," We must attend matters at hand, the Ring is still our biggest threat, if Frodo still lives, he must be nearing his objective, and the armies of Sauron are preparing their assault. Let us think no more of SoulEdge."

Deep in the valleys of Mordor, beneath the smoke plumes billowing from Mount Doom, atop the giant tower, the Eye of Sauron burned, its gaze reaching far and wide, seeing all. It spoke subconsciously to its most faithful and powerful servant, the mighty Black Captain of Mordor, the Witchking of Angmar. It ordered the capture of SoulEdge immediately, and to destroy any that stood in his way. Their target of MinisTirith was postponed for the time being, instead they would invade the countries in the south, with SoulEdge and the One Ring combined, the very gods would not stand a chance.


	13. First Hammer Strike

The wind blew swiftly over the giant eagle's body like waves of weightless water, its golden brown feathers smooth and shiny, its massive 30 foot wing span carrying its shape high in the air, overlooking a great valley below.

The King of the Eagles, an old and wise creature, was here to survey the lands below his home on the mountains, and what he found troubled him deeply, below a giant army of thousands marched, legions of lizardmen marched below, the great skytyrants glided above them like huge floating sails, huge reptilian monsters stomped, the wartyrants had returned, Nightmare's army was growing.

The Eagle searched for Nightmare himself, yet he could not spot him, were he to descend closer the skytyrants may learn of his presence and attack, and he was in no mood for killing reptiles today, he turned and ascended higher and disappeared into the clouds, he must inform Gandalf of this.

Below the army marched, not in any formation but more like a giant herd, the lizardmen knew no concept of holding a line. The Wartyrants stomped and roared, their bellow among the loudest of all the creatures on the earth, their bite among the most powerful. Any who had the bad luck of encountering such a beast in battle witnessed or felt the incredible force in their bite, they could crush almost any armor with their massive jaws. The priests that had created the lizardmen had also created beasts of war, the Wartyrants shaped in the fashion of the Tyrannosauruses that dwelled in the lands across the great ocean, the Skytyrants were created from dragon and fellbeast blood, they could carry objects twice their weight, their bodies could take heavy blows and still they could stay aloft.

Other monsters filled the ranks of Nightmare's army, werewolves seeking leaders had come to serve Nightmare, goblins, orcs and even some humans had come, their essence of evil enough for Nightmare to allow them to join his legions. More would come, everyday the army would grow, even some of the DarkLegion had defected and came to help the ever growing power of Nightmare.

Nightmare walked slowly, his dark armor glistening, his giant sword held to his right in his huge grotesque hand, jagged teeth bristled out from its shoulder. After an epic battle deep in the southern lands, his former body called Siegfried, had escaped his grasp, do to the irritating arrogance of a vile human called Raphael, though he defeated the human scum, the power drain had allowed the soul of Siegfried to escape, crumbling Nightmare's body. He thought he was finished, the blade of SoulCalibur itself had pierced his body, sealing its power, he had made a desperate move and escaped into Siegfried's decimated armor.

Hours after the battle he sensed a soul, an old and powerful being had come, he called himself Zasalamel, he was a wizard or sorcerer of some kind. He told Nightmare that he could revive him, for a price, he must serve Zasalamel and do as he commanded, and having to choose between this and death, he chose to serve.

Now he was nearly complete, he consumed endless amounts of souls, with his army he crushed many villages and even came upon a few human armies, but this was not enough, he wanted, he needed more. To their south stood the Halteese Kingdom, a super power and full of enriched souls, this was their target, they would kill everything, they knew no mercy. As each land began to realize Nightmare had return, they began to build their own armies, the Halteese were the unfortunate ones to be chosen as their first victims, their army had been exhausted by their numerous battles with the Maleetta, they were weak but still formidable, and Nightmare knew this.

Ahead of them stood a city of the Halteese Republic, a city of thousands, their walls were high, their defenses impenetrable, but Nightmare's army knew no fear, they marched forth toward the white stone walls, 30 feet high, the building tops could be seen for miles. The warning bells could be heard as the city undoubtedly had learned of the presence of the attacking army, their defensive catapults and ballistas could be seen preparing, thousands of soldiers gathered in formation ahead of the walls, their armor shining under the hot beams of the sun.

The Lizards came up and formed a loose front line, snarling and fake charging they began to prepare themselves for a bloodbath. The humans gazed upon this with discern, they felt the lizardman army was stupid and overzealous, they had defeated many barbarian armies before and they felt this would be an easy victory. They welded short swords and large tower shields, their flags held high on great posts, the Halteese Cavalry could be seen ready to charge, long iron lances with curved tips were clenched in their armored fists, they lowered them ready for the charge. Hundreds of archers lined the walls, ready for the right moment.

Then came a huge black knight, a great sword held in one hand, he rode upon a giant dragon unicorn, its body clad in blue azure armor, in the appearance and design same to the of its rider. Nightmare had shown himself, he rode to the front lines of his army, holding SoulEdge high in the air, the army lowering their heads in submission, even the wartyrants bowed, Nightmare stopped, the gaping jaw of the unicorn dripping with saliva, it raised its head and read up on its rear legs, it let out a great bellow, and with that the Lizardman Army charged with a massive roar.

Nightmare rode forward with speed, the lizards behind him charging. The Halteese Cavalry charged forward, their riders yelling war cries. High in the air the Skytyrants roared and dived, they smashed upon the cavalry as they scooped up endless amounts of helpless humans and horses, some of the Skytyrants were speared through their torsos by the lances and fell, crashing into the cavalry like winged boulders, still the humans charged.

Nightmare met them first as his unicorn easily broke through the lances like toothpicks, Nightmare raising his giant sword effortlessly, running its giant blade through the ranks of humans, killing all who were in its way, behind the Lizardmen collided with the calvary, nearly all the horses fell as the Lizards cut them down, their riders killed fast and without mercy. The ground quaked as the great army stampeded toward the the Halteese, giant boulders fell from the sky's as the catapults unleashed their barrages, the lizards' roars echoed across the battlefield, the humans began to lose morale as some even began to back up, sending seeds of doubt through out the entire human legion, their lines began to break as their leaders desperately tried to keep them together.

The Lizardmen charged into the humans, shields, swords and blood exploded upward as they began their struggle, the Wartyrants crashed through the humans, their mouths filled with twisted iron and blood, the Skytyrants swept down and began their attack, even attacking the archers, who could not fire into the fighting armies for fear of friendly fire, the skytyrants made short work of the catapults.

The city dwellers hid themselves in their homes, the sounds of the battle could be heard all around, the screams of their men filled them with fear, some how they knew they had lost. The screaming stopped after little more than an hour then the noise of roars could be heard, the city fell into despair, the steady boom of a giant battering ram could be heard slamming against the gate doors. The Skytyrants glided across the city, they hunted the streets for any who was visible, mainly woman and children and the elderly, those not fit to fight, they began their feasts with these morsels, the Lizardmen roared in protest, angry that the Skytyrants got the first pickings.

Two long hours it took them to finally batter the doors in, they flooded into the city and began their slaughter, anything alive was killed and eaten. Nightmare sat atop his mighty steed watching his legions devour the city, this horrid assault would not go unnoticed by all the kingdoms, Nightmare began his ritualistic feasting of souls, the sky darkened as blood covered the city, Nightmare began to grow stronger, Zasalamel's hold on him wouldn't last.. 


	14. The Warrior of hell comes forth

"What is your report?" The Grandal General asked the soldier standing in front of him, they were stationed on the border to the Halteese Republic, the soldier was a scout, sent to investigate rumors of a large monster army moving toward the Halteese Capitol. "Sir, the rumors are correct, a huge battalion of monsters has sacked Hersalli, they wiped the city out, the took no prisoners, it is unknown who is leading this army."

The General stroked his beard, he replied," What information can you give about their forces?" The soldier thought for a moment," There were no signs of artillery, but for a large battering ram they used to knock the gates open, they don't have any visible archers, they've got class D warriors,tens of thousands of infantry and they've got what looks like incredible air power."

The General became uneasy about this, he turned to another soldier who was staring out an open window." Go to the Emperor, inform him of this attack on the Halteese, we could use this to our advantage, go immediately!" The soldier ran down and mounted a horse and rode into the distance toward the Grandal Capitol." What do you think the Emperor will do?" A weird looking man asked. " I don't know." The General felt good about these new events, to long he hadn't had a battle, the Emperor would definitely want to be involved in this new war, undoubtedly the Halteese would retaliate for their lost city, giving the Grandal endless opportunity. "Send an emissary to Saraman, he must be informed."

Miles away, to the north, a great giant slept beneath a great mountain, slumbering for millions of years, it had seen the fall of the ancient reptilian beasts, now it was being awaken, its form like a giant ball of lava and fire, it slowly began to form. Standing and watching over its rebirth, Zasalamel had beckoned it back to life, to serve and to conquer, he told the Balrog of Morgoth that endless battles await, across the lands many enemys have risen, to experience this new age full of warriors the Balrog would be compelled to go forth and crush them all, for a price.

"Serve me, great Balrog, I can give you your power back, I can tell you were these warriors await!" Zasalamel commanded, air and fire whooshed past him, his robes fluttering, the cave in which he stood began to shake, rocks began to fall from the ceiling, the huge lava ball in front of him was taking on the shape of a devil, as if Satan himself had awoke in the fires of the lava. With a booming monstrous voice the Balrog spoke," I shall do as you wish..."

Zasalamel smiled, his plans were coming together, miles away in the cavernous walkways of the dwarf mines, they heard the voice of the Balrog, they quickly armed themselves, fearing what had come from the deep bowels of the mountain, the dwarves knew not that the voice was of their doom. 


	15. An exchange

Her arms ached, the smell of the beast she was thrown around had caused her to lose conscious several times already, its muscular back like a block of iron against her tender and bruised body, Tira had been taken prisoner by a band of Urikai, she could see her weapon being carried by another of the vile Uriks. Her arms were tied and around one of the Uriks neck, they had kept her sedated to stop her from escaping, she moaned," Release me ...vermin" 

The Uriks took no notice, they kept running, ahead of them they could smell the flesh of many humans, along with the smell of animals and wagons. "Keep those slaves working!" A man clad in spartan armor yelled, he stood upon a golden chariot, his helm adorned with a red brush of phoenix feathers, he was a commander in one of the roman armies, he was ordered to escort a cache of treasures for a friend of the Roman King. A large caravan of wagons with cages, slaves, and other cargo were being transported to an arena some miles ahead. "Sir, Uriks are coming, from over the ridge there!" The commander yelled," Stop!" He steered his chariot and headed off toward the Uriks.

"The humans are just over the ridge, I can smell their stink!" The Urik held up his fist, the group of Uriks all stopped, waiting for the incoming human, he came over the hill riding his chariot. "What do you want Urikai, you cannot have this caravan, it is mine!" The Urik leader walked forward and said," We have been told you are looking for slaves with exceptional prowess, I've one here, I wish to sell her to you." The human's face lightened," Bring her forth, allow me to see this slave of yours." They brought Tira forward and laid her on the ground, along with her weapon. The human flinched, he asked, "Why does she sleep?"

The Urik said," She has been newly captured, she has not been broken in yet, that I leave to you." The human dismounted and knelt down by Tira's body, he smelled her than began to caresse her body," She is young and fit, though her smell is not to my liking, that can be fixed, and what is this iron circle?" The Urik answered," It is her weapon, she has shown us her power with it, she is a good warrior, she killed our previous leader." The human thought for a moment ," What do you want in exchange for this slave?" The Urik answered almost immediately," Give me your strongest drink!" The human smiled," Very well."

They exchanged, the humans relinquished all their powerful and strong drinks to the Uriks, then they caged Tira's lifeless body, the Uriks disappeared back into the northern lands. "Fools, to give up such a prize for a few barrels of drink, Uriks never cease to amaze me." He stared at Tira, he hadn't seen such a beautiful young female in all his life, based on her looks she was still a virgin. But he could not, would not have her, she was for the Lord of the city. The caravan started up again, it would be several hours before they made it to the city.

"Open the gates!" The commander yelled, they had finally reached the city, it was small and dusty, beggars and thieves were every where, it was a city of scoundrels. Large wooden doors slid open slowly, allowing the caravan to enter, people slept in the streets, others watched from dark windows, guards could be seen everywhere. The caravan kept moving toward the interior, a giant arena had been built their hundreds of years ago, the city had been built around it.

"Sire, I've got the animals you requested, along with the slaves and a few other treasures I managed to attain along the way, but I think I've found the perfect slave you so longed for, allow me to show you to her." The commander was leading a man dressed in expensive and rare furs, many thought the heat to harsh to be wearing such garments, the lord cared not. He came to a small cage, lying within was Tira, she was laying face down in one of the corners.

"Why would such a slave be of my interest, commander?" The lord asked, the girl's tattered clothing coupled with her bruises and dirtiness had caused the lord to not be taken. The commander answered, "She will be cleaned and adorned, her seller tells me she is a warrior of some kind, this is her weapon." He held up her blade, it was clean and silvery, shining brightly in the sun." Prepare her, if she is what you say she is, then she will prove herself in the upcoming arena battles."

The Lord walked back into his lodging. The commander thought to himself, "Why would the lord want to sacrifice her to the gladiators? Very well, I shall clean and prepare her myself." He opened the cage and lifted her out, she would need all the help she could get, for she was about to go against some of the most powerful gladiators in Rome, along with the Three Enchanted Animals of the Northern Cliffs.


	16. A possible choice

"Hold her!", the roman commander yelled, he had taken his war fatigues off and was now wearing his regular garb, he was in the main slave quarters, he had four guards come and help him with the cleansing of the slave girl, she had awoken when she had been submerged into a tub full of water, she was already declothed, her naked body, beautiful and perfectly healthy, her skin pale and adorned with purple tattoos in the shape of tears crossed her legs and chest and face, her hair greenish blue, she was an excellent example of the female warrior.

But when she had awoken she had become an enraged animal, she cursed and spit, even with the shackles around her arms and legs she still managed to become a danger, even with the four powerful guards holding her down they struggled. "Get the fuck off me you vermin!", Tira screamed, her face was red and full of anger, she kicked one of the guards in the face, he fell back bleeding, a guard holding her arms moved to strike her but the commander ordered that she not be harmed. "Hold her, she is but a little girl, and you call yourselves the Lord's guards, hah!" The guards grew angry, the commander knew not what power the girl had, were he not here they would show her what slave girls are born for. "Put her in her cell, shackle her facing the wall, NOW!" The commander was annoyed already, he still had many other matters to attend. "Are her articles clean?" A woman dressed in ratty clothing shuffled up," Yes sir, we have put them in her cell." The commander sneered," Very well, get back to work!" The woman shuffled off.

"Well mam, you are a fighter of immense potential, our Lord doesn't seem to notice or he does not care, but I have, and I wish to give you an edge on today's battle." The commander spoke sinisterly toward Tira, she was chained facing the wall naked, her body shivering in the night air. "I know what edge you want to give me you disgusting fool, release me now and I will not kill you.", Tira's heart burned with hatred at the thought of her losing her virginity to some roman vermin, to be violated in some dark and damp dungeon, she longed to see Nightmare, to see him ripping through the front gates to rescue her, to save her from this vile end.

"This is a gladiator arena, some of the best warriors are here today, along with some of the most powerful animals we could capture, prove yourself and become the victor, I know you can." He stood behind, she could feel his breathing on her back, then she felt his hands moving up her sides towards her arms, then her elbows. "Kill them and you shall be treated like a master, though your days of freedom are at an end, you may find that this life is better suited to you than scratching a living off of rocks." The commander spoke with soft but frightening words, his hand reached up to her hand, she gritted her teeth, waiting for him to penetrate her from behind, the sound of clicking, she closed her eyes.

To her surprise her arms and legs came free of the shackles, she stumbled backward and fell to the floor. The commander stood before her, holding a key he had inserted into a lock on the wall, he smiled then walked out of the cell, the door closing behind him then locking. She was at a loss, how could this vile man have just let her alone, she looked around the room, a mattress of hay lay in the corner, her cloths were folded neatly and placed on a wooden table to her right. She quickly got up and dressed, and she began to think. They have something more vile waiting for her than just a mere sex slave, he spoke of an upcoming battle and gladiators, and the fact that she was going to fight in this arena, maybe this wouldn't be so bad as she thought.

The morning after she was led in an iron collar to the surface, the sun was bright, many slaves surrounded her, she stood out among them for she was clean while the other slaves were dirty and wearing ratty clothing. She surveyed the area she was in, gladiators practiced with wooden swords, huge hulking men playing with fake swords caused her to smile. "Slaves! You are now the property of Lord Aziz, ruler of the border arena called Starcia, you belong to him and no other, you will live and die based on his word alone, do not forget it!" It was the roman commander that she had already become acquainted with, he was in his official uniform, he walked slowly, examining the slaves.

Tira remained the only female slave that was categorized into the gladiator section, she felt good about that, she smiled and narrowed her eyes as the commander passed by her. "Give them their weapons, the battle starts today!" The commander yelled and walked into a door,

Tira was pushed into a large stone hall way facing the arena along with all the other gladiators, a huge barred door stood between her and the arena, the arena ground itself was quite large, hundreds, perhaps thousands of spectators filled the surrounding seats, they were all cheering and waving, the sound of grinding iron could be heard as other free lance gladiators were already in the arena, they were massive men, one caught Tira's attention as soon as she saw him, he was the biggest man she had ever seen, if a man he was, he had the head of a mammoth, he welded a giant mace, he swung it around and around over his head, she could actually hear it from this side of the arena, the sound of its weight cutting through the air caused her adrenaline to start flowing, the other gladiators around her began to ready themselves, she could tell some were spoiling to get out there and battle, others she could smell their fear.

Behind her the commander was handing out weapons, mostly short stabbing swords and buckler shields, but to the larger men he gave lances and giant shields, when he got to her he handed her Aisel Nedrossel, her beloved ring blade. He smiled at her then walked away, Tira looked at him with mistrust, this man's vileness was without end.

The other gladiators began to yell and scream, they waved their weapons over their head, Tira too began to scream, the iron gate swung open and they all stampeded out of the corridor, the sun was hot and the ground was dusty and full of sand, she looked forward and saw the other gladiators charge toward the others, she locked her gaze upon a dark man holding a spear with a small axe head on its tip, she rushed toward him, Aisel in hand. When she reached him he laughed, "They send me a little girl to kill? Well your blood shall be the first to cover my lance!"

He charged forward, the long spear rushed toward her, she sidestepped then swung her ring blade around and cut into the man's unprotected side, his blood squirted out as he fell to his knees screaming. She held her head back, feeling the man's pain, it filled her with lovely feelings of pure pleasure, she wanted more.

She met another gladiator welding two battle axes, he swung at her, she dodged most of the blows as the gladiator began to tire, she jumped forward, kicking the man in the face, he fell back and she severed the man's arms with two quick movements. She ran across the arena killing left and right, Aisel was drenched in blood, she felt the eyes of the surging crowd following her every movement, she was in pure ecstasy.

All around the other gladiators fought, many fell under crushing blows and razor sharp blades, blood splashed everywhere. "Halt", It was the commander again," Now that the strongest of you has been determined, let us see how well you work together against some of the most powerful beasts in the world, Behold! the Great Bull of the South!" A gate slid open and a monstrous bull barreled out, it was three times the size of a normal bull, its head was covered with three sets of giant horns and its back was covered with a row of horns running back to its tail, it bellowed and stamped its feet. "Behold the Lord of the Echani Forest, the Blue Elephant!" Another gate swung open and a huge elephant rumbled out, its dry patchy skin blueish in color, it had four tusks, and small ears but its back was huge and muscular, much like the bull's, its front legs seemed longer than the back, its eyes glowed red, it reared up letting out a screeching roar, its trunk swinging high in the air. "And now the last, the Enchanted Protector of the Underground Labyrinth, the White Tiger!" Another gate opened and out walked a giant tiger, twice the size of the largest tigers, it too, was heavily musculared, its fur white with black stripes, its eyes glowed blue, it began to roar showing its white fangs.

"The last human standing shall be the victor, gladiators! Die with honor!" Then the beasts attacked, Tira was on the other side of the arena, she watched as a band of gladiators grouped together to try and ward off the bull, it crashed through them, trampling many, it swung its head up, catching many of them, their body's catapulted into the air. Another gladiator picked up a spear from the ground then lodged it at the giant elephant, the spear pierced the elephants skull, it roared, tearing the spear in half, it charged toward the gladiator, he jumped up trying to land at the top of its head, but the elephant swung its trunk down, smashing the gladiator to the ground, he was then crushed beneath its feet.

The tiger launched itself at four gladiators who had been working together, they all fell back attempting to block the tigers claws, but the tiger cut easily through the men's armor, they all fell bleeding. Tira saw the bull charging through the other gladiators toward her, she crouched down, ready to jump onto its back. It came up and she launched upward, landing on its back, she was almost impaled by its back spikes, the bull took no notice of her, already there were swords and spears sunk into its sides, blood flowed off and was trailing behind the bull, she climbed down toward its head, she lodged Aisel around the bull's head spikes, she yanked back, causing the bull to stop and rear up, it bellowed in the process.

She relinquished a bit, the bull began its charge again, she steered it toward the gladiators who were smart enough to have gotten out of its way before, now they had no chance, she used the bull to trample many, ahead of her the great elephant fought with the man with the mammoth head, the giant man was holding the elephant back by its tusks, using his giant mace, its front feet were actually lifting into the air, they both were roaring.

Tira steered the bull toward the two fighters, she pointed the bull at the elephant, she jumped off as the bull collided with the elephant, the bull pushing the elephant toward the wall, they crashed against the stone, denting the granite like soft clay, the elephant instantly got to its feet, it swung its head sideways, striking the bull's midsection, the bull fell sideways, crashing to the ground. The elephant reared up on its feet and stomped down on the stunned bull, crushing its ribcage, the bull bellowed as blood squirted out its mouth, it struggled and lay still. The elephant placed its right front leg on the bull's dead body, lifting its head it bellowed a victory cry.

"Beast, your battle is with me!", the man with the mammoth head roared. Tira watched as the Elephant roared and began to charge the man, he began to swing his mace around his head, faster and faster. The elephant was nearly upon the man when he swung it into the elephants head, the elephants head caved in with a sickening crunch, it still ran forward, passing the man, it crashed into the wall, blood spattering its surface, the elephant made a choking noise then fell over, it convulsed then died.

"Is that all you got Aziz?", the man roared. Tira heard a deep growl behind her, she turned and saw the tiger, it had made short work of the surviving gladiators, it had one wound, a slash across its left eye. It glared at the giant man, it stalked slowly forward keeping low. Tira hid herself behind the fallen elephant, watching the tiger hone in on the giant, he took no notice.

The tiger lunged forward, the giant barely guarded as the tiger fell upon him, he fell back, holding the tigers claws at bay using the hilt of his giant mace, the tiger's claws began to glow blue, they pierced into the iron haft of the mace, but before it could cut its way through, it snarled, lessening its pressure on the giant, he pushed forward, throwing the tiger off, he slowly got up, watching the tiger writhing on the ground, blood was spraying out of a wound in the back of its head, its eyes slowly stopped glowing as it died.

Tira stood up, she walked to the giant sweating man, she stared up at him, her height only to his waist, just one of his legs probably weighed more than her whole body, she looked up into his eyes," You owe me, help me escape and I shall call it even!" The giant looked down at the small girl, he slowly nodded his head. "Two warriors are left, kill each other and one of you shall be the victor, fight! NOW!", the commander yelled.

The giant man turned and came lifted a pile of crushed swords, he held them back and threw them all at the commander, the commander's eyes widened as two of the swords pierced into his chest, he looked down, unable to comprehend what just happened, to be killed by a gladiator, that was not the way he was supposed to die, he screamed," Execute them!" These were his last words, he kneeled down, falling forward he died.

The giant turned toward the front gates, he charged forward, using his body like a battering ram, he smashed through the bars, he stopped and yelled," Come, this is the way out!" Tira darted forward, running through the twisted bars, she followed the giant man through the city streets, the guards too, fearful to try and stop the giant, they hid themselves behind corners, the beggars and thieves all fled at his presence.

The giant came to the front gates, "Open the gates now or I will crush you!" He roared, the gates men quickly nodded their heads, they barely unlatched the doors when the giant pushed through them. "You are free, go now, we are even." The giant said, looking at Tira. "Before I go, what is your name?" Tira asked, her inquisitiveness seemed to relent the giant's hard nature, he bowed his head," I am Rock, I am from across the great sea." Tira tilted her head, she walked to Rock's side, placing her hand on his hip, she said in a soft voice," Thank you Rock, my name is Tira." Rock looked down at her again, he snorted, then walked away from the city.

Tira watched him with wonder, such a powerful being, this man was undoubtedly almost as strong as Nightmare was, but she couldn't sense any hate or evil from him, to see such power with out the help of darkness was truly wondrous, her young and innocent look disappeared from her face, then a sinister and dark smile crossed her lips, she narrowed her eyes, this man's soul must be the one that Nightmare wants, and it was up to Tira to take it, she walked toward Rock, following him. 


	17. City of Evil

They stood at a balcony, the dusk air blowing in through the beautiful curtains, flowing over their pale unblemished skin like water, the sun had returned to its rightful place, its terrible searing beams no longer a threat in the night. Their eyes glowed, a man and a small girl, their garments were of the highest quality, their stances regal. The man looked down at the girl holding his hand, his eyes blazing, her eyes glowing pupils meeting his. He smiled, purly white fangs descended from his upper jaw, their vampiric ways hated and secretly loved. 

A sound drifted in from the night sky, the sound of a great object cutting its way through the air, a giant boulder engulfed in flames came flying from outside the city walls, its fiery light like a small sun, Raphael squinted as it past by their balcony. It flew a few moments more before crashing into a tower, cutting it by its midsection, bricks and wood exploded into the air as the ground shook, Raphael felt the shock wave at his feet. He turned toward Amy and said "Daughter, they have finally come."

The walls of the evil city were high, behind the giant city a cliff descended into darkness, on its right a mountain, to its left, jagged rocks sloped away. Nothing could escape save for anything that had wings, and the attacking army knew this. A legion of Ecclesian soldiers had come to destroy the City of Evil, their ranks were vast, 50,000 soldiers, all sent to raze the city to the ground. Huge catapults lodged giant boulders into the city at will, buildings and towers in the city fell under their onslaught, the front lines of the army welding shields and halberds, their flags adorned with the name of the Christian Symbol. A Knight walked forth, his helm covering his features, causing him to look like a lifeless statue, his armor white, a black cross covered his chest, a massive sword was clenched in his hand, its blade longer than his height, he held it behind him, he watched the city, waiting for the right moment.

"We are under attack," A hulking minotaur roared "Gather the militia, now!" He commanded his minions, hundreds of other minotaurs and orcs. They immediately disappeared into the city, gathering soldiers from the streets. Archers began filling the walls, arrows poking out from small windows covering the wall front. The front gates opened as thousands of soldiers filed out, they began forming a loose line, the boulders fell around them, yet they still held their ground. Other monsters took to the sky, banshees, gargoyles and dark angels, all of them brandishing weapons of war. The great Minotaur walked to the front line, he held a tower shield and a spiked flail, he bellowed, his chest pumped and he began to charge. The monster army followed, in full sprint toward the Christian army, hate washing over their eyes as arrows fell around them.

"Destroy them all..." The Knight said, his voice like a distorted whisper in the soldiers ears, they held up their shields and advanced, holding their halberds forward, archers behind them fired their arrows, the catapults still leveling the city. The White Knight walked forth, preparing to be the first to meet the incoming tide of raging monsters, he held his massive sword to his side, ready to swing a killing blow to the first of them that came upon him.

The two armies met, the sound of an immense crash of steel and iron echoed through the city, Raphael heard it, Amy looked at him, her eyes seeming both innocent and evil at the same time, she whispered into his ear. Raphael looked down at her "Worry not, the fighters of the city will protect you, I shall return." He then disappeared into the shadows, Amy lowered her head, though this was not the first time he had left her, she felt that this may be the last.

The Minotaur fought ferociously, crushing through the helms of many of the human soldiers effortlessly with his flail, he used his weight to crash through the strongest of the human lines. The White Knight swung his giant zweihander left and right, cleaving many of the monsters in two, its weight snapping their shields easily, he heard a scream behind him, the knight turned and saw the Minotaur kill two of the Christian armies best warriors with ease, the knight held his sword high, a blue fiery hue crept up his arm toward its hilt, the blade glowed white, he stabbed it into the ground, "Minotaur, come forth, I challenge you!" the Knight spoke, gathering energy from the air around him.

The Minotaur turned and saw the knight, understanding his challenge, he bellowed, lowering his horns he charged forward, ready to crush the Knights helm with a single blow. The knight pulled the sword from the ground, he held it back, his knees lowered, the minotaur came rushing forward, the knight unleashed the sword, the minotaur raised his shield to block, he felt the full weight from the knights swing, his shield cracked as he was thrown off his feet. The knight stood up and rested the sword on the ground," Get up, fool, get up!" He yelled, the minotaur slowly got to his feet, he looked at his broken shield, knowing if the knight were to hit it again, the giant sword would cut through both him and the shield, he threw it to the ground.

He charged forward again, the knight swung again, the minotaur ducked, letting the blade pass harmlessly over his head, he came back up and struck with the flail, the knight still in mid swing was unable to guard and the spiked ball of the flail collided with his chest plate, denting it in, the knight stumbled back, barely able to keep his footing. He regained himself and rushed forward, swinging the sword around his head, the minotaur unable to duck under every swipe dashed backward, then swung his own weapon forward, catching the blade tip of the knights sword in its chain, the minotaur yanked the knight forward, he grabbed the neck of the knight and lifted him into the air, the knight clenched the minotaurs wrist in his armored glove and began to crush it, the minotaur roared, releasing the knight, the knight retreated back, placing the blade of the sword over his shoulder, the tip pointed toward the ground, he shoulder bashed the minotaur, again throwing him from his feet.

The knight grasped the swords hilt with both hands, he held it high, he stabbed into the chest of the minotaur, blood sprayed out as the minotaur bellowed in pain, the knight knelt down next to his dying foe, he held his hand over the chest of the minotaur and began to draw out his soul, consuming his power. The minotaur's body instantly grew cold, hues of white light rushed into the palm of the knight, his soul gone. The knight stood up, the battle around him still raging, he could feel another great presence on the battlefield, even stronger than that of the minotaur, his gaze fell upon a blond human welding a rapier, the man was clad in a greenish suit of high class, he was cutting his way through the human forces. The knight focused his gaze on him, he looked at his giant blade, its beautiful marks drenched with blood, clenching it, he started off toward the man.

Rapheal slashed and cut his way through the armored ranks of human knights that repeatedly came at him, he dodged and parried, his accuracy was unmatched, he stabbed his blade into the crevasses between each knight's armor plates, injuring many but with few kills. The battle raged around him, thousands upon thousands of warriors surged together as the sound of steel and iron colliding filled the air, along with the echoes of screaming and roaring. Another knight came at him, this one female, her shapely body covered with revealing armor, her legs showed and her stomach, she had no helm but she welded a short sword and shield, her eyes were grey, her hair orangish, she charged. Raphael sidestepped, preparing to make another quick battle end, he stabbed, she blocked, she struck sideways with her sword, Raphael, barely able to block, stumbled back. He bared his teeth, as a hiss came up through his throat, he jumped into the air, and came down onto the woman, she raised her shield to block, Raphael stomped down on the shield, sending the woman off her feet, she fell back.

Raphael quickly cut the straps holding her chest plate on, and brought the blade tip to her exposed neck before she could react. The woman froze, her eyes staring at him with anger, she spoke," Finish it!" Raphael laughed," Crusaders, when will you realize your quests are meaningless?" His amusement was cut off when an armored glove clenched his hair from behind, he was lifted off the ground then thrown back, Raphael fell to the ground barely able to keep his sword in is hand, he quickly jumped to his feet, enraged at the thought of some human had touched him with their hands. He was about to charge when he saw the human that had thrown him, it was the white knight welding the giant sword, he stopped, narrowing his eyes.

He knew this knight, he was one of the Six Dark Knights of the Blackstorm, servants to Nightmare, he thought they were all killed in the battle he had instigated to give him his chance of facing off with Nightmare one on one. However, it seemed this one had survived, his name was DarXyde, Nightmare's most trusted disciple.

Raphael was about to attack when the battle began to stop, warriors that had fought each other with rage had now become transfixed, they stared toward the east, the only way into the city. The sun was coming up, its orangish light barely peeking over the rise. Standing on top of the hill was Nightmare himself, Raphael gasped, this was not possible, he remembered seeing the knight crumble, he remembered how a man had come out of the body of Nightmare, like he was escaping, he remembered how the black armor of Nightmare had fell to the ground in bent and twisted pieces, and yet, here he saw him, though his armor had seemed to change it was undoubtedly him, the massive sword with an eye, clenched in an ugly and disfigured arm, this was Nightmare, he had returned.


	18. The Ring

The air was warm, the air was filled with the burning fumes of smoke, ash covered the ground, giant cliffs reached high into the sky, black clouds engulfed the air, even during the daylight hours it still seemed dark. Three small figures could be seen walking up a wide road, one side was a glowing green river, a wall of rock on the other. Before they came to this place, those who had the luck of spotting them had undoubtedly ignored them, thinking them irrelevant in this dangerous age, and had left them alone. But here, life was scarce, even some evil beings considered this place of incredible danger. One of the figures carried something, an object of great and powerful evil. It was another thing wanted by many, like SoulEdge, but this thing was different. Those who knew of it, thought it to be something of everlasting power, increasing the power of those who held, ten fold.

But it too, could enslave minds, eating away at your very soul, however, if the carrier had a strong will, the object could be restrained and used. Zasalamel knew this, as he looked down upon the three tiny beings, halfings the locals called them, two of them healthy and young, the other, a skinny depraved looking being. He knew this one by name, he called himself, Gollum, many times Zasalamel had spied on him, watching him as he talked overtly to himself, sometimes carrying on lengthy conversions, back when he had the Ring. Yes, The Ring, to gaze upon it was ecstasy, it would compel you to take it, to use it, to be it. But, Zasalamel laughed at it, not taken by its whim, the Ring grew enraged when he had first encountered it, its hold meaningless on his old mind. He had seen it when it was first forged, all those years ago, the Ring knew Zasalamel was strong, his soul nearly as hold as Sauron himself. Zasalamel brushed its advance off like the Ring were a mere thought. Zasalamel knew there would be a time when he would take the Ring, and place it in its rightful owner's hand. Now was that time.

As Samwise Gamgee walked, he was always looking over his back, watching to see if the creature Gollum would attack, waiting for his own chance to attack. He had taken his attention off those that watched them, those that sought them, those that would harm them. In the distance was the great city, Minis Morgal, once the sister city of Minis Tirith, now it was under the control of Mordor, its walls full of darkness, glowing with black energy, this was the layer of The Nine, Sauron's top warriors.

Sam looked on at Smeagol, he glared at him, wishing nothing more than to tie him up somewhere and leave him, or kill him, Sam felt no pity for this hunched remnant of a hobbit, as Frodo does. Frodo was to leaniant, allowing Smeagol to live, using the excuse of their need for a guide. He felt, he almost knew the diseased hobbit would turn on them, he was just waiting for the right time. His mistrust was not misplaced either, Smeagol often looked on at Sam when he didn't know it, feeling , if Sam were not there, he would have taken the Ring long ago.

They came to a wide and long bridge, two statues shapen into gargoyles guarded its entrance, and behind them, the gates of Minis Morgal. Its peaks were black, the greenish glow covering its high walls, the smell of decay and fire. "The dead city...very nasty place...- Smeagol spoke in a voice of hatred, he had been behind its walls, he had seen the atrocities held within, he knew it more as the city of torture. He darted his eyes at Sam-"...full of enemies." He finished as Sam lowered his head.

Frodo looked on at the city walls, dread filling all his senses, Sam behind him heard a noise, like laughter, coming from the peaks above. Smeagol heard the voice too, remembering it he yelled," The man, the dark man, he finally comes for the Ring! Master, we must hide, quickly!" But it was to late, standing at the base of the Winding Stare, was Zasalamel, clad in his white and green and golden robes, Kafziel at his side, he spoke," Gollum, the time is now, give the Ring to me." Smeagol began to choke, more so than he usually did, he cried out, grabbing at his throat, he fell back screaming.

Frodo screamed, "What are you doing to him! Stop!" Frodo ran to Smeagol's side, holding his head in his arms. Sam unsheathed his sword and leapt at Zasalamel, holding his sword in an offensive stance. Zasalamel turned his golden eye toward the charging Sam, using the pommel of Kafziel he stabbed down on Sam's stomach, then thrust it forward, crippling Sam, he fell screaming. Frodo cried,"NO!",he rushed toward Sam, tears in his eyes, seeing his best friend dying he tried to help him. Zasalamel grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air, the Ring dangling on a chain wrapped around his neck, Frodo kicked and screamed, his eyes still watching Sam laying on the ground in a pull of his own blood.

"They are truly fools, to give the Ring to such weaklings." Zasalamel said, he yanked the Ring from Frodo's neck, he felt its power, he sneered at it. He turned back to Frodo and said, "Little being, realize that you are nothing more than a helpless little worm, all that you have accomplished is for nothing, the Ring is going back to its master."

He was about to snap Frodo's neck when a deafening sound echoed off the cliff walls, the ground quaked, as the all the energy was sucked from the air and into the great pillar at the center of Minis Morgal, it swept up its sides like a whirl wind, it looked as if greenish blue fire had engulfed it. Zasalamel, taken by surprise by the explosive noise, dropped Frodo. He watched the pillar of energy ascend into the clouds, its light bright enough to light the surrounding canyon, it came to a sudden stop.

The sound of heavy beating wings could be heard, coming from within the city walls. A Fell beast rose up from behind the wall, atop its back was the Black Captain of Mordor himself, Sauron's deadliest warrior, it let out an ear piercing scream, Zasalamel fell to his knees, the pain coursing through his brain like knives, Frodo crawled away, holding his ears he fell into the ditch bordering the road. The screaming came to a stop, and Zasalamel looked up at the Witchking, he hated him, many times the Witchking had caused his plots to fail, even now he had. Zasalamel uttered a spell, his body began to sink into the ground.

Smeagol stopped choking and scrambled to his feet ,"Master! Where?" Smeagol looked for Frodo, fear coming over him as he began to realize Zasalamel had taken the Ring. He looked down and saw the chain that had held the Ring, laying on the ground, snapped, its silvery links torn and stained with blood. He screamed out in despair, knowing he would never reattain it, he fell to the ground weeping.

The mighty doors of Minis Morgal slowly opened, the steady beat of war drums now echoed through the canyon, as an army came marching out from within. Frodo lay in the ditch, blood seeping from the cut on the back of his neck, he slowly peaked over the road and saw Smeagol laying next to Sam's dead body crying. One of the soldiers from the marching army saw Smeagol and ran forward, and began to hack him to pieces, others began to scour the road, looking for any others.

Frodo rolled onto his back, wanting nothing more than to die, to not have to worry about rings, wars and pain. Then he remembered the dark man called Zasalamel, how their entire quest was brought to a sudden and almost demeaning end. How Zasalamel had told him how meaningless and powerless he was, how the Ring was going back to Sauron. He began to feel rage, he felt his heart beating faster as the hold on his body and mind by the Ring was relinquishing, he began to gain control again, he watched the army march by, instead of letting it all go he decided to avenge Sam and Smeagol's deaths. He felt his sword Sting glowing, he had a new mission, to kill Zasalamel. 


	19. Childish Evil

The wind blew across her beautiful face, her blond shining hair waving as white clouds moved slowly past. Her eyes closed, she felt the evil energy growing below, her wounds she had received years before, began to throb, the sign that the damned sword still had not been destroyed. She had shattered half of it, and she learned someone else destroyed the other, but it still survived, then it was supposedly destroyed yet again, and still it existed. This would be the last time she would venture forth, to leave her family unprotected, this would be the last time she would face the sword, this time she would put a final end to it, one last time.

She opened her eyes, she looked down at the countryside below, she sat mounted on a white Pegasus, a gift to her by Hephaestus, she pulled the reigns and the winged horse dived. The castle, Ostrheinsburg lay strewn about, once a great city, now a fallen and decimated place of crumbling structures. A thick fog blanketed the entire area where the castles lay, causing it to be difficult to see. Giant catapults still sat outside the city, never having been removed, their only purpose, to lay waist to the entire castle. It looked as if none now occupied it, after Sir Stefan, the original lord of the castle, and his forces had been ousted from it, a small battalion from the Grandal Empire had taken it as an outpost, but they had all been killed when Nightmare had come and taken it as his stronghold, along with his vast legion of lizardmen. Then a couple of years ago, they too had been driven away, she knew not who could have caused it but she knew they had supposedly defeated Nightmare and his top commanders.

She came in slowly, surveying the area, it looked deserted. "Land, Xymox!" She said and the Pegasus obeyed, landing on the outside of the third defensive wall. They walked along the inside of the wall, bones of many things littered its interior, even human bones, the stench of the lizardmen was still present. She came to the main road that led through each wall from the front gates, it came to an end at the castle front. She followed it to the front steps, the doors hung open, the inside was dark, Xymox snorted, obviously disturbed at being here, but Sophitia had to search out SoulEdge, and inside the castle seemed the first place to start, she spoke softly," Come, we must enter." Xymox shook his head and walked up the steps.

They walked into the castle and came into the a wide room, she could see nobody. There were no windows on the inside, the only light coming on from the front door, they walked in slowly, the sound of Xymox's hooves clattering on the stone floor seemed deafening in her ears. "What have we here?" a child's voice suddenly echoed through the hall, startling both of them. Sophitia immediately looked around, searching for the voices owner, though it sounded like a young girls, she knew that there were things on the earth that could mimic such noises easily.

She drew her sword, Omega, she was ready for anything. She heard soft footsteps coming closer, a figure came out from the darkness, it was indeed a young girl, clad in green clothing, she walked slowly, casually twirling a large strange looking metal ring in her arms. Xymox stomped and snorted, Sophitia grabbed for her shield. "Looking for SoulEdge? Its not here, but, if I may?" The girl asked softly, her voice was undoubtedly English, she came close, petting Xymox's head. She seemed nice and nonthreatening so Sophitia sheathed her sword and dismounted. "His name is Xymox, he was a gift." The girl continued to pet him," A gift? Such a beautiful animal, I do not think I have ever encountered such a horse, with the wings and all." The girl spoke cheerfully. Sophitia turned toward her and asked," Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl began to caress the horses hair, "Wouldn't it seem more fitting to change the wording in your question? Like, 'What are you? Who are you doing here?'" the girl laughed, Sophitia looked at her strangely. "Enough I know, but my presence here should not be the one in question, it is you who I should be asking. But if you are just dying to know, my name is Tira and this is my home." Sophitia looked at her again, could this girl have been a survivor of the first siege on this castle? Could she have been living here all this time? "Do you mean you have been here all this time? Have you lived here you entire life?" The girl stopped petting Xymox and lowered her head.

"What do you think...Sophitia?" Sophitia instantly looked at her with distrust, how did she know her. "How do you know my name?" The girl turned away, and began to walk toward the dark hall. "Well, that is a good question, isn't it?" She turned around, lifting her head, looking at the wall, Tira's voice changed. "I've been so lonely, nobody to see, nobody to play with." Tira's voice seemed on the verge of tears. "To grow up without friends, I want friends, no more enemies." Then Tira's voice turned mean, almost sinister, she looked into Sophitia's eyes, smiling. "You've children, don't you? What fun playmates they would be, don't you think?" Sophitia felt something boil up in her stomach, how dare this beast speak of her family! She reached for her weapons, "Stay away from my children!" Though Sophitia was not one to get angry much, when the girl spoke of her children with an evil smile, she felt overwhelming anger, wanting nothing more than to kill the girl, something she would never normally even consider.

Tira lowered her voice, "Yes, you Greek slag, I want your children, I want to show them things, wonderful, terrible things." Sophitia instantly charged at Tira, but she darted into the darkness of the hall. Her voice came echoing back," Do not worry, you children will be safe." Sophitia quickly remounted Xymox., "Lets go, now!" She said and Xymox turned, galloping out of the castle then took to the sky. She must return immediately, what if the girl had found where she lived, she couldn't bare to think of what might lay at home, she must make sure her family was safe. 


	20. Demonslayer

"Don't you want me?" A woman's voice, seductive, smooth, "Touch me, child, touch my body..." A boy of fifteen stood before an incredibly beautiful woman, dressed in a white gown, her legs unseen under her large dress. She beckoned the boy to come closer, her soft and smooth arms held out, the boy awe struck at her spectical. They stood in the middle of a dark forest, twisting trees were everywhere, no animals could be seen or heard, not even birds. The boy walked forward, now just two yards from the woman, he raised his arms to hug her, she smiled and said, "Yes, closer, I want you now!"

Suddenly, her figure raised up, where her legs should have been, a long snaking body now uncoiled, the woman screamed an unholy cry and lunged at the boy, she grabbed his arms and lifted him into the air, her tail whipped around, tipped with a knife like horn, slicing off his head. The monstrous gorgon's mouth began to stretch wide, she began to swallow the boy's headless body whole, his body still shaking from his convulsing nervous system.

Her entire upper half widened as the boy went down, she smiled and licked her hands of the blood. Her body began to flex as the sounds of bones breaking could be heard, she opened her mouth again and vomited the boy's wet and slimy bones out, they clattered to the ground. She tore the white gown from her body, revealing an immaculate and beautiful upper woman's body, then her hips slowly faded into a glistening and winding snakes body, she dropped to the ground, her face inches from the ground. A long forked tongue whipped in and out of her mouth, she could smell a village nearby, where the boy had come from, she wanted more, she needed more. She began to slither forth, going in the direction of the smell, her sense so powerful, she could tell how many villagers there were, even how far they were from her.

"There you are..." She whispered, a village on the outskirts of the forest, she could see humans working in a field, children playing by one of the wooden lodges, a dog walking casually through a fence full of cattle. Her bluish black hair, hung over her shoulders, she quickly tied it back into a bun, she began to creep toward the children, they seemed not to notice. She kept low in the grass, her long twenty five foot body laid out behind her, she stopped at the edge of the grass where it bordered a dirt path. "Children.", She spoke softly toward them, a small girl stopped, hearing the voice she looked over and saw the gorgon's head and shoulders peeking out from the grass. "I've something for you, a gift from the Gods." The girl smiled and walked to her. "That's it, come to me..."

She was about to grab the girl when the dog spotted her and began to bark. She shot forward, grabbing at the girl, trying to get her prey before their parents heard the barking dog. A man looked and saw the gorgon, part of her snake body showing, he yelled, "Demon! There is a demon!" He came running, picking up a shovel laying beside a house.

The gorgon rose up, her tail spike began to rattle, the man grabbed the girl, carrying her away, the gorgon was about to chase them when a shuriken flew into her shoulder. She hissed, pulling it out, she looked around, trying to find who threw it. A woman stood before her, knee deep in the grass, her body covered in blue fabric, she wore a mask with two knives sheathed on her back. "You're not supposed to be here, gorgon." the woman said coldly.

The gorgon stared down at her, this was Taki, a demonslayer, she had heard of her but had never met her until now. "Away human, this town is mine!", the gorgon screamed, but Taki just narrowed her eyes and rushed forward, drawing her swords. The gorgon whipped her tail around, its horn guiding to slice into Taki's face, she blocked it and kept charging. The gorgon rushed forward, trying to grab Taki in her hands, but the ninja jumped up, slashing into the gorgon's head, she landed behind her. The gorgon wheeled back, screaming and holding where her eye had been cut out. She turned around, searching for Taki, she saw nothing, then another wound gaped open as Taki sliced past her back, she whipped her tail, trying to stab Taki but she was gone already.

She turned around once more, as Taki landed on her back, slashing open her neck, she jumped off. The gorgon screamed and tried to hold the wound close, but blood kept pouring out, she fell to the ground. Taki watched with cold eyes, hating them, all monsters, regardless if they were demonic or not. She disappeared into the forest, the screams of the dying gorgon behind her. 


	21. The hunter meets the hunted

Siegfried stood there, atop a rise, fallen knights lay strewn about, the work of some powerful entity no doubt. Whatever it was it seemed to use an enormous sword, like him. Crows and vultures picked greedily at the remains, the awful stench made worse by the heat bleeding of the sun. These knights were crusaders, probably a battalion of the giant army in the west. There was always someone at war in this world.

He took Requiem from its strap, lifting it and stabbing it into the ground. The sword was overly huge, several inches taller than Seigfrieds height and it weighed more than most tower shields. He remembered back when he was a child, his father gave him a smaller zweihander, but at his age it was still taller than him. His father told him to practice everyday with the sword, and he did, his style mainly self taught.

Many would think it a handicap to wield, it being so large and heavy. But he showed any who thought so differently. The mass of Requiem could cleave through almost any armor, any shield. It was so wide it acted as a shield, withstanding arrows and colliding with other weapons with ease, its bulk able to absorb almost any impact. But he always kept a side arm, a large dagger in a sheath on his belt, just in case. He spent alot of his time alone now, he had alot of time to think, alot of time to reflect.

The suns rays shined brightly on Requiems blade, he kneeled down next to it, looking at his reflection. Most people would have seen their face, nothing more, but Siegfried could see his father, and his helm from back when he was the monster, the nightmare. He looked at his right arm, knowing it was still infected by SoulEdge, though it gave him power in battle, it also always brought pain and the horrible thought of falling back into the Nightmare.

His long blond hair fell over his face as he looked at his blade, where it entered the beaten grass, its chromish glint in contrast to the green and brown of the ground. He closed his eyes, the infection gave him powers that he still had, a sixth sense that told him when things were coming, but it didn't always work.

He could feel a presence, dark, full of hatred but not evil, not entirely. He turned around quickly, seeing a small girl dressed in tattered clothing watching him, she sat cross legged on the ground, a strange looking iron ring across her body, her eyes stared blankly at him. He stood up and asked," Who are you?"

The little girl smiled and got to her feet and began to walk toward him. She took the ring from around her chest and dropped it to the ground, then her shirt. Siegfried looked on bewildered, a young girl coming to him like this in the midst of dead battlefield. She came up to him, he looked down at her, her body amazingly perfect, her large pinkish eyes staring into his. Could this being be the one he felt filled with hate?

"What do you want?", Siegfried asked, he had seen many things in this world, and whoever this girl was might have a different agenda than the one she was presenting. She came chest to chest with him, she grabbed his right hand, still gloved in armor, she put it on her rounded breast. Siegfried narrowed his eyes, he pushed her away, knowing the girl was hiding something.

She looked at him, her eyes instantly turned from curious and innocent to hatred and anger. "You reject me? Bastard!", she screamed she quickly turned and grabbed the iron ring and came charging back, the ring was a weapon after all. Siegfried reached around and tore Requiem from the ground, he had no quells in killing dark beings and this girl was going to die today.

He held it to his side as she came, he swung full force in a lateral swing, she jumped up over the massive blade passing beneath her, she swung the iron ring around her left arm like a wheel, intended to slice into Siegfried's face. Siegfried stepped back instantly, still swinging Requiem around his head it came rushing again, the girl missing him, landed on the ground, she ducked, the sword passing within inches from the top of her back, she sprung up.

Siegfried stopped the swing and brought Requiem up, blocking the girl's vertical attack, the high pitched ting of colliding iron cracked in the air. She side stepped, swinging relentlessly, Siegfried barely able to block, she was young but she had skill. He dropped Requiem's blade down, the hilt protecting his face, he turned his shoulders, the right one forward and shoulder bashed the girl, sending her flying to the ground, the wind knocked out of her, her ring blade rolled away, down the hill.

She lay on the ground, trying to gather herself, holding her stomach, unable to breath. Siegfried watched her, she was a unique warrior,if she got as old as him, she might have been a powerful warrior. She turned onto her stomach, her breath finally coming back, Siegfried walked beside and stabbed Requiem into the ground ahead of her head, she stopped, looking at her reflection in the blade, her eyes watery, she had lost her fire.

Siegfried knelt down, grabbing her hair, he yanked her head back, he drew his dagger and was about to slice her throat open when he saw her face, she was crying. His mind went into a flashback, back when he was the Nightmare, he had killed a young girl who was desperately trying to protect her father, whom he had just defeated, the man was his first victim as Nightmare.

That first village he had attacked, when he was first consumed by SoulEdge, he had crushed the girl's neck with his clawed hand, the same expression on her face as this girl. He let go of her hair, the guilt coming back like a flood, he stumbled back, he never wanted to see that expression on a girl's face again. He turned and dropped to his knees, holding his face, he lowered his head crying, his blond hair falling over his face again.

Tira slowly got to her feet, she put her shirt back over her shoulders, puzzled why this powerful warrior would defeat her then not kill her then start balling. Her arm was severely bruised and she had no fight left in her, she thought it was the end,a thought that had never occurred to her, through all her years of fighting and murdering, that someone might actually kill her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and threw the thought away, she was the darkest warrior, she was the strongest, all good things are disgusting, only death and pain could bring her satisfaction, she kept telling herself over and over again.

How could the mighty Nightmare even think of this man as his true host? He was crying, yes he was powerful but his mind was weak! Nightmare should choose someone more like...more like her. She narrowed her eyes and limped away, she picked up Eiserne Drossel and began to walk toward the forest front, though she was a vile warrior she still had a shred of honor, seeing as he had let her live, she wouldn't stab him in the back. She turned and saw him still kneeling, still holding his hand over his eyes, she felt a weird feeling coming into her mind, she almost felt sorry for Siegfried, after all he had been through. She pushed it away, and looked at him again, she would kill this person, another day. She disappeared into the forest. 


	22. The book

She stood at the balcony of her giant mansion, the night air was brisk, below the clatter of horse hooves on the road, lanterns lit everything with an ominous glow. Isabella Valentine, daughter to Count Valentine, once a powerful man in London, now only his house remained.

She wore only a bright red robe, the servants were all gone, either fired or quit, nobody in the house but her. In her arm she held a book she had found at the library, a book that told everything about SoulEdge and this other weapon called SoulCalibur, a sword that was meant to defeat SoulEdge. She still needed to read more but she was to sleepy, it was late.

She walked down to the basement, books lined the walls, strange artifacts decorated the walls and shelves, a large wooden and golden table sat in the middle, with only one chair, various tools dotted the table. She lay the book on the table and sat in the chair, thinking hard, where ever this SoulCalibur was, it shouldn't be hard to find. Then why hadn't she heard of it before? She didn't know, though she studied SoulEdge greatly, she still didn't know where it was.

Nightmare would disappear, supposedly killed, then he would reappear and the rumors were coming back. She looked at her beloved sword hanging on the wall, the Ivy Blade. It was alive and she knew it, she could feel it almost staring back at her, she would talk to it sometimes, but she also knew it was infected by SoulEdge.

She crossed her arms, she was getting impatient, she wished to go out and find the sword again, her blood must be cleansed. She reached for the book just as the door opened, she froze. "Miss Valentine, aire to the cursed blade, good evening.", A tall dark skinned man stepped in. "Who the fuck are you?", Ivy demanded, she got to her feet. The man saw the book and took a step forward, Ivy grabbed her sword. "How much have you read?", he said. She pointed the sword at him and said," Get out of my house..."

He smiled and reached behind him with both hands, she heard a metalic clang as he lifted a giant, beautifully shaped scythe and stood it on the floor with a loud clank. She held the book tight, she rushed forward, the man instantly swinging the scythe down on her, she blocked it, side stepping, she came around for a quick kill, but the man was fast, he brought the scythe up, blocking easily, she pressed her attack, the man stepping back each time she struck. As she swung down in a large verticle lung, he pushed up with the scythe, colliding with the Ivy Blade, he stabbed forward, she blocked, her sword unlocked and turned into its whip form, she swung it around her head, whipping at the man, he deflected each blow with ease.

Her sword began to quiver, its power was unstable and she nearly lost control of it, but that was enough, the man rushed forward and hafted her with the shaft of the scythe, she was thrown off her feet and she landed on the table. She instantly tried to get to her feet but the man pointed the scythe at her, the blade inches from her face. "Don't move!", he commanded.

He knelt down and grabbed the book. "This book was a mistake.", he said coldly, the book ignited with fire, he dropped it. He turned around, waving his hand the fire instantly spread, dividing her from him, she got back to her feet, her face filled with anger, how dare he treat her so pettily. She grabbed her sword again and yelled ,"Stop!" The man simply turned and began to walk to the door, as he did so he said ,"If you want to know everything, seek the dark knight." He vanished through the door. Ivy quickly uttered her own spell and the fire went out, she ran to the door, but he was already gone. She thought to herself, who was the dark knight? He surely didn't mean Nightmare did he? Soon, she felt she must go again on a quest to find SoulEdge, if it existed, and to find SoulCalibur. 


	23. The Commander returns

The wind blew heavily at the jagged cliff's top, the rock itself barren and grey, almost black. An armored foot crunched down at its ledge, Nightmare gazed into the distance, his crimson slits of eyes watching the sun set toward the east. He kneeled, touching the ground, he could feel the energies pulsing through it.

Behind him walking toward him was Aeon, beside him, the giant Astaroth. Aeon stepped forward, crouching and lowering his reptilian skull and spoke with a hiss like voice "Master, Astaroth has returned." Aeon turned and looked at him "He wishes to return to your side, to serve you once again." Nightmare stood up and asked with his dark, echoing voice "You failed me before..." Nightmare remembered how a simple pirate was able to kill Astaroth several times, his top general, his most strongest servant. Astaroth spoke, his voice booming "I bring more servants, as well as artillery. Your army has no organization. The nations you want to consume, do, you can not stand against them with out it. I can give them organization." Nightmare turned around, his eyes glowing, he looked into Astaroth's white, lifeless eyes "We will see..."

Behind them, in the field below the cliff, the vast army of Lizardmen clamored and roared, it indeed, had no organization. In the past, when Nightmare was united with Siegfried, it did, with Astaroth as its leader. Nightmare knew Astaroth would be a valuable deciple in the coming battles.

"Bow to me..." Nightmare commanded, raising SoulPhantom, what was left of SoulEdge's will. Astaroth did, his previous mission, to take SoulEdge from Nightmare, would still be his main objective, but this time not to deliver the sword to his real master, Ares, but to take it for himself, he would become the new Nightmare, stronger than Siegfried could ever have become. He lowered his head, Nightmare waved SoulPhantom over his bowed shoulders, Astaroth felt Nightmare's dark embrace seeping into his will, his mind, his soul. "You are my warrior once again, give the army back what you took with you." Nightmare said, he knew now that he would be almost unstoppable once again.

The lizardmen army bustled and pushed, they would follow Nightmare wherever he went, but when he would stop, they would get bored and, with killing and fighting their main skill, the army was on the verge of destroying itself. The largest lizardman, his scales black and grey, two long horns jutted from the back of his skull, he had no long rows of serrated teeth but four huge fangs at the end of a long skulled snout, his eyes were tiny black slits, in his hands he held a large tower shield and an equally menacing double ball flail. He was the second strongest, and he thought he was second in command, he had already killed a number of other lizardmen that had challenged or simply angered him. He wore a silvery chest plate, with sharp curving greaves, he was a formidable warrior, his name was Aborym. He looked up and saw Nightmare watching over them, his leader, he would die for him, and he expected the same from those around him.

A menacing werewolf ran by him, its shoulder smashing against his, he stumbled back and roared. The werewolf turned, hearing the challenge, it snarled in return. Aborym slammed his flail against the face of his shield with a loud clang. The werewolf growled flexing its muscles, it opened its hands revealing large serrated claws. The other lizardmen parted, sensing the coming fight, they screamed and stomped their feet, egging the fight on.

Aborym charged forward, the werewolf did the same, doing a drop kick to Aborym's shield, Aborym stumbled back then charged again, this time swing his flail wildly, the werewolf back stepped, dodging the spiked balls of the flail. It rushed forward again, in between another swing, it caught the flail's shaft and tore it from Aborym's hand, it threw the flail to the ground behind it.

Aborym threw his shield down and roared, puffing his chest, the werewolf charged, trying to tackle him. Aborym, with his right hand, slammed the werewolf's head into the dirt, it came sliding to a halt, he jumped onto its back, putting the werewolf into a headlock. He was about to break its neck when he heard a roar in front of him, he looked up and saw the the Black Giant, Astaroth himself. He released the werewolf and got to his feet, the werewolf did the same.

"You are under my command now, Nightmare has reappointed me as your general, obey me or die!" Astaroth bellowed. The lizardmen looked at eachother, then bared their teeth, ready to attack the golem, but Aborym stepped forth, waving his hand at them to stop. He looked at Astaroth and said "The fallen returns." Aborym hated Astaroth but he also respected him," I submit to your command" The lizardmen saw this, if Aborym trusts him, then so must they. Astaroth looked on, knowing this was not going to happen over night. Behind him stood the clay golems, like him, though not as large, they served Astaroth. He preceded to show them what a real army was supposed to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	24. The Black Storm

Five knights sat mounted atop mighty dragon unicorns, beasts that looked half dragon, half horse, twisted and serrated plate armor grown into their skin, their size larger than the largest horses. The knights were of the Schwarzwind, Siegfried's old small mercenary group of elite german warriors and these five were among the top six most powerful and trusted soldiers of Siegfried's. But they were no longer human, after Siegfried had become Nightmare, he changed them with a simple touch, they turned into monsters, dark knights, their armor similar to Nightmare's yet not the same.

Darxyde was second in command, under Nightmare, but he was no longer among them. Zyklon, third in command, his helm high, shaped in fashion of the popes, his eye slits so small it was a wonder he could see out of them. He held an overly huge and strange looking weapon that looked somewhat like an enormous straight iron boomerang called a sciff, he was now leading what was left of the BlackStorm. A long black cape covered his shoulders and the back of his unicorn.

"Warriors," He spoke with an inhuman voice, "They come..." In the distance, a cavalry of a hundred came galloping toward them. They were centaurs, a super warrior race, they had come to stop the knights from entering their lands. The ground shook as their heavy hooves rumbled across its grassy surface, they hated the darkness, and the dark knights were of the dark.

Zyklon lowered his helm, his red eyes staring at the centaur's leader, he held the flag of their kingdom. Zyklon's unicorn reared up on its back legs, roaring it charged forward. The other knights followed, holding their primary weapons above their heads, their steeds at full gallop, their giant hooves stampeding toward the menacing centaurs. They spread out, each of them about to take on twenty of the centaurs head on each. Their methods were unorthodox, instead of prowess and finesse, they used brute force to overcome their enemies, and their weapons showed it.

Zyklon charged down the middle, the centaurs lowering their halberds, ready to stab into the oncoming knight. His unicorn leapt up, its front hooves crashing down on their leader, his bones cracking, the unicorn trampling the once powerful centaur. The other centaurs thrust their weapons, yet they made no significant damage as the knight's armor deflected their blades easily.

Zyklon steered the unicorn left, raising his sciff, he sliced the upper body of one of the centaurs from his body, he screamed, clenching at the blade of the sciff, Zyklon lifting him into the air and slamming him down into the dirt.

They made short work of the rest of the centaurs, the essence of SoulEdge had given them incredible strength and power. Zyklon stopped his unicorn, two halberd blades were stuck into a crevasse of its neck armor and blood was seeping out. He dismounted and pulled them out as the other knights rode up, they had suffered minimal wounds.

"More are sure to come," A distorted woman's voice asked ,"Do you still wish to go forward?" Zyklon spread his hand over the wound in his unicorn's neck, his energy healing the wound, he answered, "We must keep going, these rumors of Nightmare's return must not be ignored." Another knight spoke, his voice almost indistinguishable ,"They can not be true, we saw his remains...do you not remember?"

Zyklon lowered his head, he remembered. That last battle, their vast legions of lizardmen warring against the united armies of elves, humans and other races. But this man, Victorian in dress had come to take SoulEdge from Nightmare, and he had seemingly succeeded. They had found his decimated armor, SoulEdge had been taken and their army soon disbanded after that.

Darxyde had disappeared also, the blackstorm had died that day, and they were all that was left. But the rumors...the rumors came back, even in the dark confines of fallen castles. Though they didn't believe them at first, a sorcerer had come and informed them that the rumors were true. Zasalamel was what he said his name was, he told them Nightmare had been reincarnated but he wasn't as strong as he once was, his true body had escaped and now he searches.

Zyklon didn't know what this meant, his "true" body escaping,yet, he felt he must find him. Nightmare was their master and brother and they so wanted to be under his command once again. "Zyklon, we must move." The knight said. Zyklon looked up, the daylight was coming and they needed to stay hidden, even though the centaurs knew they were there, they must reach the south as soon as possible, without anymore delays.

"Take the souls, we must leave now." He remounted his unicorn, he thrust his sciff into the air, the souls and energies of the dead swirling into its blade. They still retained their ability to drain souls from the fallen, everytime they did they grew stronger. They consumed the rest of the souls and moved off into the south, their destination, the Three Nations, where the rumors were coming from. 


	25. Little Follower

She had murdered countless people, her entire life. From birth, she had been trained and taught to kill. Her clan, her family, the Birds of Passage, an unknown assassination group that were hired killers for the rich and powerful. She has seen many things, horrible things, even experiencing and committing them herself. Tira sat cross legged on a large boulder, her weapon lay across her torso over her shoulders. She looked at the shiny surface of the flat of the blade, it seemed to store all her memories, all her horrible moments in life. She remembered when her mother had been killed for a simple infraction, for looking at the leader in his eyes. Her father looked on indifferent, her two sisters crying, trying to revive her mother's headless body. She had been ten years old then, her blade given to her at birth, she was forced to learn how to use, even when it had been taller than her. She remembered back when she was set free, that night seeming so vivid. Their leader had accompanied them on a mission, to kill several key members of a ninja clan.

A blanket, or shroud of blackness had fallen over their position outside the ninja clan's hideout, like an infection, it entered the mind of their leader, causing him to go insane. He killed two of them before he was finally stopped. Tira could feel the darkness had also infested the minds of several of the others, deciding quickly, she killed them, including her master, and her father. It was easy, but it was also hard.

Her father had taught her everything on how to kill, how to be stealthy, how to live as an assassin. But he stood by and let the leader kill her mother, he deserved to die. Her rage boiled more, the other members fled, but there was still the ninja clan. She looked at the clan's hut, secluded and out of the way, it was strange how the clan had not been alerted to her presence or her own group.

As she snuck toward the open door, she heard strange whistling noises, there were arrows, thousands of them descending down on the village. She was barely able to hide under the wooden porch as the first volley of arrows hit, they hit with incredible force, denting the wood above her, some of them stabbing all the way through. She could hear people screaming, men shouting in Japanese, the clan had awakened. The moment the arrows stopped she crawled from her hiding place and sprinted for the clan's master's dwelling.

He came running out, in full samurai armor, she didn't waste anytime and attacked him. He looked at her surprised, a small white girl with a weird looking device in her hands attacking him. He unsheathed his sword and fought back, Tira, filled with rage, saw an opening between his defense and offense and sliced open his armpit, he fell. She stood over him, his blood draining out of him, she cut open his throat. As a token for felling a ninja clan's leader, she took the man's necklace, a small diamond pendant. She pocketed it and quickly disappeared, the sounds of an attacking army on the tiny village behind her.

But here, back in the present, just thinking of the massacre filled her with her usual fire again. She hopped to her feet, the black birds still circling over head, she decided to follow the host of SoulEdge, Siegfried. The man was definitely a powerful warrior, he pretty much crushed her with ease, but he had let her live, thats not what a super warrior did. She would follow him, sending the birds back to Nightmare every couple of days until he caught up with them. Which might take awhile, Nightmare was gathering power and wouldn't be able to fight with full strength, not yet. She stretched her arms out, she moved her head around, feeling her neck crack, she jumped down from the boulder and headed off to where she had her encounter with Siegfried. This was a good day. 


	26. Imperial Hate

"Everything's falling into place," The emperor said, his stood at his balcony, dressed in his robes of red velvet and cloth, he was a tyrant, doing everything he did based on the lust for power. "You've fulfilled your part, causing the Maletta to war against the republic. Democracy never solves anything." Chester, a manipulative man stood next to him, breathing in the night air. He sighed, "Demuth is a glutton, he is easy to control, but this Nightmare, his advance is going to ruin everything." The Emperor smiled, "Nightmare is weak,Grandal will be able to stop him easily."

Chester turned and looked at him, "You haven't seen his power, I have. He crushes cities like flies." He became agitated, "I hadn't counted on this. Dalkia may slow his advance, and there is news that the Dark Lord himself is reviving. And then there is this rebellion of yours, whats his name, Girardot. He was an asset you let go, his skill as a general was something you shouldn't have took for granted." The Emperor laughed, "Its of no concern, he will die, in time. My power is greater than all of them combined, even Nightmare will bow to me." Chester thought to himself, knowing the Emperor was full of himself. He said, "My lord, forgive me for saying, but you have no idea what your up against."

The Emperor laughed again, and turned, walking down the steps toward his throne. "Come here, I wish to show you something, being as you are my partner, in a manner of speaking." Chester followed, touching the hilt of his dagger, just in case the Emperor decided he was no longer needed. "I have had this for quite awhile, I took it off a traveler who had been gathering these for some time." He pulled a large chest from under his throne, he opened it. Chester stepped back, amazed that the Emperor would have something like this. "My lord, how long have you had this?" He stepped forward to touch it, the Emperor stopped him,

"Careful, this is what I am going to use to conquer the kingdoms with." The Emperor spoke with evil in his breath, "Soon, we shall march against the Maletta and Dalkia, then against Nightmare. I know he has the rest of it, and the other shards shall soon follow. Morder and the kingdoms to the north and east are of no concern, they shall fall easily after the other nations fall. I have already sent emissaries to our allies, together we shall bring them all down."

Chester continued to stare at the sword that lay in the chest, its dark power drawing him in, shards of SoulEdge. 


	27. Emotionless

He could hear the sounds of vultures screeching and fighting, the smell of decay covered his mouth and nostrils. Something lay on top of him, the air was incredibly hot, his hand felt burnt, still stinging. He opened his eye, the dead body of a wartyrant lay on him, its massive head pinning him to the ground. He looked at his hand, the sun was baring down on it, it had been seared to the bone. He pulled it in as fast as he could, trying to push the wartyrant's head off, he heard footsteps coming close. He froze, knowing that whatever it might be, he was at its mercy. The battle had gone bad the moment Nightmare had appeared, the attacking army probably had been massacred, along with his militia. Then he remembered Amy, he instantly pulled himself out from under the monster's giant head, as soon as the sun rays hit him, his skin began to sizzle. But he had to ensure Amy's safety, he stumbled toward the Castle. He saw dead bodies everywhere, crusaders, lizardmen, and the monsters of his city.

He looked at the walls, they lay in ruins, many of the towers were cut in half or toppled all together. He forgot about the footsteps, continuing on, he took his jacket off and pulled it over his head and shoulders, it was a brief reprieve from the merciless sun. He came to the front gates, they had been battered down, the lizards had made short work of the city. He saw his palace, centered in the middle of the city, it had been bombarded by the catapults, many of the towers were heavily damaged. He saw vultures and ravens everywhere, eating at the dead corpses. How long had he been unconscious? He didn't know, but he had to find Amy. He came to the front door, it had been battered down. He walked in, seeing his beautiful paintings and tapestries in ruins, cut to pieces, Nightmare would pay for this. He limped up the stairs, toward Amy's room, he called out. "Amy! Where are you!" No answer.

Her door was smashed down, her books lay strewn across the floor. "Amy!" He yelled one last time, he dropped to floor and fainted.

"Awake...awake mutant.", A woman's voice hissed, "I know your awake." He opened his eyes, it was sundown, the night air flowing in, he took in a deep breath, it felt like water to his parched lungs. "Raphael...do you see?" The voice asked again, finally noticing, he sat up abruptly. He had been placed in his bed, before him stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Her body was generously proportioned, her breasts large, her waist thin,her hips wide, her face dark and immaculate. She wore very revealing clothing, black leather stretched over her limps and torso, a long black cape descended from her shoulders to the floor. He could sense she was no human either, she was a vampire. Then he remembered Amy, he looked at her untrusting and asked, "Who are you?"

She stared at him with her emotionless eyes and said, "I am Morene, servant of the Dark Legion. I have come to take you with us, back to our king." Raphael got to his feet, he reached to his side, but his rapier was gone. She lifted Flambert, his sword, from behind her. "Is this what your looking for?" He jumped forward, she simply stepped aside, he fell to the ground. She quickly knelt down over him, she crouched down and pulled his head back, bringing her arm blades to his neck. "Your coming willingly or wounded, it doesn't matter to me." She let the blade cut his throat.

She said with a voice of poison, "We know where your Amy is, if you cooperate, we may release her." He snarled, "Where is she? What have you done with her?" She replied, "She's in a safe place, she will not be harmed, as long as you do what we say." He felt overwhelming rage, frightened that Amy might be hurt. "If you hurt her, I will tear your heart out!" He yelled, she cut into his neck even further, blood trickling down the front of his neck. "I don't care whether you live or die, but I do have orders. One last time, I am going to say this, cooperate or you and your beloved shall die." He finally relented, "Now stand." He did, his pride was the least of things he was worried about, more than likely she was telling the truth, and he had to anything to ensure her safety. "A horse awaits below, we must be swift."

She escorted him downstairs, more women stood waiting, their hair white, their skin grey, they were dark elves. A cavalry of horses waited outside, Dark Legion flags were in two of them. The elves sized Rapheal up, filling there noses with his scent. "And who is this, Morene?" A dark elf walked up, holding a weapon that looked like a large tonfa, her cloths, too, were very revealing. "Back off Cirith, he is not to be touched!" Morene said sternly. Cirith stared at Rapheal, running her hand up her belly to her breasts, trying to catch his eye. Morene walked passer her, ignoring her and shouted, "To the castle! King Valdemar awaits..." 


	28. Information

"Father...do you hear me? ", Siegfried said to himself, kneeling at the top of a cliff, overlooking the plain, where he had first went forth as Nightmare, leader of the BlackStorm. He remembered seeing his army of lizardmen marching below, it was a breathtaking sight. He had Ivy by his side, she was such a beautiful and elegant woman, just to be in her presence felt intoxicating, he felt he loved her.

But his actions led to his downfall, that day, so vivid. He had shattered his most trusted sword to take SoulEdge, just to be enslaved by it. Yet, it wasn't all the SoulEdge, it was him also. He had indulged in the consuming of innocents, the killings. He did ugly things, things that would surely banish him to hell for eternity. He continuesly told himself that he deserved what he was going through, he deserved what came to him in the afterlife, he deserved nothing but pain and sorrow forever. Secretly, however, he seeked redemption, to cleans himself of the nightmare.

He had both of the super weapons, SoulCalibur and SoulEdge, sealed inside Requiem. He knew what SoulEdge was but he didn't know what SoulCalibur was. It appeared out of nowhere, and he had used it to seal SoulEdge's power. Somebody must know what these swords mean, where they came from, what their purpose is.

He heard a noise, from above. He knew this noise, it was...it was the sound of the Ringwraiths. The ear peircing squeal came, followed closely by the heavy beat of the great wings of the fell beasts. He stood up, searching, he couldn't see it. Another scream, this one from below, he stepped away from the cliff edge, preparing himself for a battle. He unstrapped Requiem and held it close to his side. It came over the side of the cliff, its giant wingspan throwing a shadow over him, he stepped back as it landed heavily on the rock, the ground shuddering. Sitting atop its back, one of the RingWraiths, the nothing inside of its spectral hood staring at him, staring into his very mind.

He gritted his teeth, about to charge, the fell beast stepped forward, roaring, its jagged teeth dripping with saliva, its black eyes full of hunger. The Wraith unsheathed its sword, and dismounted, its rusty plate armored boots clanking loudly. It stepped forward, holding the sword pointed toward him, its blade tattered and uncared for. He readied himself, he would kill this being of the dark with ease. Just as he was about to attack, a blinding white light came from behind him.

The Wraith stumbled back, screaming, the rays of light causing it to retreat. It quickly remounted the roaring fell beast and rose into the sky, with every wing beat, air rushed past him, nearly causing him to fall. The light instantly dissipated, he turned and looked. A tall man, dressed in white and black, stood there, holding a small glass ball that had probably produced the blinding light.

He looked at him suspiciously, and said, "Who are you?" The man put the glass ball into a small pouch at his side, and looked at Siegfried, his left eye was golden. He stepped forward and said, "I heard your thoughts, about SoulCalibur and SoulEdge, you wish to know about them, yes?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes and said," Yes, and what might you know about them?" The man smiled and said, "I can provide you with some information, that you may want to hear, however, I cannot tell you now. We must move, they are coming back and I do not think I have the power to quell all nine of them." He pointed behind him into the sky. Siegfried looked, and saw what he was talking about, all nine of the Nazgul were coming, the Wraith had gotten the rest of them.

"Go to the clock tower, I shall give you all the information you need about the swords." The man said, he took something from his pouch and tossed it at Siegfried's feet, it looked like a smaller version of the glass bottle he had before. He was about to ask what it was, when he looked up the man was gone.

The ball suddenly broke, a clear liquid came out, but it didn't fall to the ground, it began to engulf his arm, he tried to push it off but it started to engulf his other arm. His arms started to fill heavy, he was barely able to hold onto Requiem as it covered his entire body. The first of the Nazgul came low, it dived down, its claws open, ready crush Siegfried with its talons, but he couldn't move. Just as it was about to crash onto him, he sunk into the ground, everything going black.

Within seconds he rose out of the ground, out of the dark, onto a city street, the liquid quickly draining off of him. He fell to his knee, breathing hard, whatever the liquid was it had seemed to smother him. He looked around, seeing he was in some city, he didn't know which one, but it looked quite large. Ahead of him he saw a great clock tower, was that the place he was supposed to go? He regained himself and stood up. Whoever the golden eyed man was, he had information and he needed all the help he could get. He instantly started for the clock tower, Requiem held over his shoulder. 


	29. Suicidely loyal

He felt like his mind was tearing in two, one side wanting to fight for him, to die for him, the other told him to not trust him, that he wasn't his brother, he was what had tainted him. Darxyde was a powerful man, he had grown up side by side with Siegfried, back then he was known as Heinrich Schtauffen, Siegfried's cousin. Siegfried had left, he knew why, it was his father he had killed.

Darxyde had covered it up, dismembering the body so nobody would know, not even the others knew of this. It was in vain, Siegfried been gone for over three years before they finally tracked him down, and saw what he had become. Nightmare was his new name, he had become a god, and Darxyde wanted to stay by his side, he knew it was wrong, what Siegfried had become. But he couldn't throw his bond with him away. He had pledged himself to Siegfried, and he would serve him, die for him, no matter what path Siegfried chose.

And Nightmare changed him, giving him his power, still he had it, and Nightmare had come back again. This was the third time, but there was something different, something strange about Nightmare, it felt like he wasn't Siegfried, so he had fled when he appeared. Nightmare had arisen but it wasn't Siegfried, he could sense it, his soul was no longer there. After the great battle at Ostrheinsburg Castle, he thought it was all over, he couldn't stand with the BlackStorm no more, he left the others and set out on his own.

He needed money and decided to work as a mercenary, and was hired by some crusaders, who went against an evil city out in the middle of nowhere. And thats when Nightmare had attacked, killing the crusaders and the army defending the city. And soon after, a dark man who looked as if he might be from Africa, had told him his brother had come back. He knew it was a lie, Nightmare was not Siegfried, but if Nightmare was here, could Siegfried be alive too? He had to find out, he must try to find Siegfried, if he was alive. He felt he was, his soul was powerful and would be easy to sense. He pondered these thoughts, standing next to his dragon unicorn. He mounted the unicorn and began to walk toward the city ahead of him, his sight drawn to the giant clock tower at the center of the town. 


	30. Fall of the Republic

"My God...", the man murmured, awestruck by the sight in front of him. He lay hidden on a hill, spying on the mighty army that was slowly marching before him. Thousands upon thousands of Lizardmen walked in formation, toward the Halteese Capitol, there had to be atleast a hundred and fifty thousand. The man rolled onto his back and sat up, pulling out a tiny piece of paper, he quickly wrote down something and put it into a small flask. He whistled and a sparrow dropped down from above and landed on his shoulder, he took the flask and attached it to its leg, the bird instantly darted to the capitol.

Nightmare and his followers had cut their way through the Halteese country side, killing anything they came upon, all the while gathering more and more soldiers. And now the Halteese Capitol was the only real stronghold left in the kingdom. They had encountered little resistance on their advance, but now, it seemed this would be the battle that decided the fate of the Halteese Republic.

"Quickly men, they are coming!", A man in full plate armor screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to prepare the Halteese army for the coming battle. "This will decide our fates, quickly!" He turned and mounted a horse, and rode out to the front gates, above him, warning bells echoed.

A small boy watched from the walls of the city, seeing the giant army that was coming through the country side, he could see the mighty wartyrants dotting its ranks, above them, the skytyrants, gliding slowly, with their great wingspans casting large shadows on the marching lizardmen below. He looked down and saw the Halteese Royal Guard assembling below, as well as the Halteese Army, the Guard were the Republic's strongest warriors, powerful men who were the most loyal to the King. The Maletta had come also, to aid in the defense of their country, though the they were born of rebellion against the Republic, all that had been forgotten when they had learned Nightmare was coming.

"Halt!", Astaroth bellowed, they were little more than a mile away from the city, and instead of hiding inside the city, they had come out and were preparing to defend the city. The army came to a stop, as commanders relayed the order to stop, Astaroth looked on, seeing the best the Halteese had to throw at them. They had an equal match, there must be more than two hundred thousand soldiers ahead of them, though they had no air power or heavy artillery, which was surprising. Astaroth turned and walked to where Nightmare sat mounted on his monstrous steed, and said, "They are preparing to fight back and their forces are greater than our own." Nightmare narrowed his red glowing eyes and said, "Go forth...kill them all.." His voice like an echoing roar.

"This isn't going to well is it, aye old man?", Chester snickered, sending a fright through the fat man that watched from the wall. "Chester, you scoundrel, why do you only show up now, we needed you!", King Demuth tried to say with anger, but it had all left him, seeing the monsters that had come for him and his new kingdom. "Don't worry no more, I can take care of everything from here.", Chester said, pulling an odd looking dagger from his belt. Demuth looked at him confused, "What are you doing? How dare you turn on me!", he cried, reaching for his only weapon, Baindigart, the steel fan. "The Republic is mine, you were nothing more than a puppet, prepare to die." Chester moved forward, Demuth screaming for the guards, yet none came.

The two massive armies marched slowly toward each other, their numbers covering the plain like ants, the Halteese army, 1/5th larger than the lizard army. The Republic was referred to as a republic for years, but it had no real democracy, it was the most corrupt of the three nations. This would be their downfall, their army had no moral, and fear had wrapped its fingers of doubt around the Halteese soldiers, they knew they were all going to die today... 


	31. The Queen

"The Halteese Republic has fallen, my Queen.", A female soldier said. These words, the Dalkian Queen took in, though her face showed no emotion, inside she was cursing, after all she had done to bring the Republic down, it fell in one campaign at the hands of a mere demon.

She got to her feet and walked to the balcony, ignoring the soldier's talk, looking out on her city. She knew Dalkia was next, Nightmare would not attack the Empire with her Kingdom still standing. She had to do something, to ally herself with another country.

Maybe, the Dark Legion, they had been allies for years, based on a shaky truce, but they had their own set of problems. Or the Empire? She felt anger at the very thought, to ask for help from that childish brat, Strife. But she knew she had to put her pride aside, in favor of her people.

She walked back to her throne and said, "Send emissaries to all neighboring nations, tell them of our situation. We need help." The soldier bowed then walked out of the room. The Queen looked at her throne, her lips quivering, for the first time since she was just a child, she felt frightened. 


	32. The Dark Lord has come again

The landscape of Morder was a dark one, polluted with the fiery air from the multiple volcanoes that dotted the land. Even during the day, no sunlight could get through the suffocating blanket of blackness that billowed from Mount Doom, the mightiest of the volcanic mountains.

It was because of this, the Dark Lord Sauron chose to build his immense army. It was the largest in the world, ten times larger than Nightmare's, full of orcs, men, and uriks. And to add to the overwhelming force, they had cave trolls, powerful ape like creatures that stood ten feet tall and possessed incredible strength.

Sauron also had the Nine to command. Among them, his most powerful servent, the Black Captain of Mordor, the Witchking himself. No man could kill him, his power garnered of true darkness, pure blackness, the essence of the universe. They rode the fell beasts, monsters from the past, they had come from the age of giants, back when monsterous creatures roamed the earth, animals that could make the very earth crack.

Sauron, too, came from the past, he was older than even Zasalamel and Gandalf, he had the power of a god. But he to had been vanquished, only able to exist on our plain as a spirit, but soon he would be made whole, soon he would set foot on the ground.

Riding down a path leading to the ancient Tower of Barad-dûr, the Mouth of Sauron, a tall, and insidiously evil man, held the thing that would change the Earth forever. Around him, rode eight of the Nine Nazgul, above, riding the strongest of the fell beasts, the Witchking, they knew they must stop at nothing to return the Ring to its rightful place, on the finger of Sauron.

Watching them was the Eye, Sauron's only physical manifestation in this world, it stared down with its fiery gaze lighting the ground before them with an ominous glow of orange. The time had come for the Darkness to take the Earth as its throne, total domination of all that inhabited it, good and evil alike, the last remnant of the old super powers was about to rule once more. 


	33. Last Quest of Sophitia

"What? And you let her go?" Sophitia was screaming at her husband, Rothian. "Do you know what's out there?" Rothian remained calm and tried to explain, "She's worried about you. This is the third time you've left, you are gone months at a time and I do not think you need to be putting yourself in danger for something that probably won't even affect us?" Sophitia shook her head, glaring at him and said, "Rothian, you do not know how young and inexperienced she is? She is no match for SoulEdge!"

Rothian stood up, out of his chair and said, "Enough about the damn sword, this is our family here, right here! If the Gods want, whatever it is, they want done, they can send someone else. You did what they wanted, its time to let it go." Sophitia stomped out of the house, yelling, "You don't understand!" Rothian watched her go. He wasn't even sure what she said about this SoulEdge was true, yet, she was not one to lie, not about something like that. Her sister believed her but he could not be so certain.

Sophitia remounted her Pegasus and commanded him to fly to the shrine, where her life had been turned upside down. It was an amazing sight, clouds surrounding its cliffs, where the Hephaestus Shrine itself stood. They landed at the shrine beneath the great stair way that lead to its peak, the shrine that had been built years ago. She still comes here, praying to the gods, even though most have forgotten them, she knows they still exist. It was evening and the air had become cooler.

She had come back, worried about her children, after her encounter with the young girl, at the dead castle. They were okay, but she still felt the dark presence, it felt like it had followed her all the way back. And it had.

Tira watched the woman, saddling her flying horse, they landed in the middle of the courtyard of the shrine. This place was to bright, even in the growing dark, it was also to cold. Her plan had worked, however, sending one of the watchers to find where Sophitia lived. Siegfried must wait, he was important but Nightmare said the search for new hosts was top priority. Now she knew where they live, her children, the ones with the elements of SoulEdge flowing through their veins. Might as well make her self known. She hopped from her perch and landed behind Sophitia.

Sophitia stood beneath the giant statue of Hephaestus, looking at its face, the god that had commanded her to go and destroy SoulEdge. She said, "Hephaestus, why do you still wish me to go, I have a family, they need me." Silence, no answer from the shrine. But, from behind, she heard a familiar voice say, "Because he wants you for himself!" She quickly turned around. Standing there, in her tattered green clothing, was the girl. "You, what is it that you want?" Sophitia yelled, worried about her children. The girl smiled, looking at her blade and said casually, "Nothing really, I just want some friends to play with." Sophitia grew angry, her usual demeanor, when she met with enemies, was gone, her maternal instincts taking hold. "Leave this place, you are not welcome!" Sophitia screamed, grabbing her weapons, the girl stretched her arms and said, "Funny, it seems I am unwelcome everywhere I go, well, this time, it is you who shall leave."

The girl charged forward, using her ring blade as a battering ram, she knocked Sophitia off her feet. Sophitia rolled back, crouching, she swung her small sword, left and right, trying to inflict a crippling wound. Tira simply blocked them, stepping back, she laughed and began her own offense. Sophitia's weapons, however, allowed her to block and attack, almost at the same time. She blocked the first two hits then instantly retaliated, stabbing forward. Tira barely parried the attack, stumbling back. Tira's face turned from joy to rage in an instant, she quickly charged forward, swinging hard. Sophitia was taken aback by this renewed force, she was barely able to keep up with the attacks. She waited for her moment, when Tira unleashed a hard swing, Sophitia slammed her buckler shield into the blade the girl was using, causing it to fly out of her hands, it landed on the ground with a ting and rolled to the foot of the statue. Sophitia pressed the attack.

Tira was doing well, or so she thought, until Sophitia had disarmed her. She flipped back, barely dodging the swings from Sophitia. She stopped, then ducked under a high swing, and kicked Sophitia in her stomach. She stepped back as Sophitia fell to he knees, holding her stomach, Tira had knocked the air out of her. Sophitia fell to her side, trying to catch her breath. Tira walked to her side, looking down at her, she said in a sinister voice, "Listen, you Greek whore, your children will be gods. Consider it an honor, you are the mother of the future rulers of the earth. We shall return, you are lucky I will not kill you now."

Sophitia opened her teary eyes, and looked into those of the girl, her eyes flickered. Tira turned and went to the statue, where her blade lay. Sophitia got to her feet, still holding her stomach, she said, "You've...you've never known true happiness, have you?" Tira turned around, glaring, she angrily said, "Silence, you know nothing!" She quickly ran to the path leading to the shrine from the town and disappeared.

Sophitia went to her horse, dropping her weapons. The girl was a tragedy, she saw it in her eyes, the girl had probably been through alot. She felt remorse for feeling so angry at the girl, she was probably the puppet for someone, her remarks had given that away. "I guess there is only one solution. I must completely destroy SoulEdge, for the girl, for my sister, for my husband but mostly, for my children." She got back on her horse and flew back to her house, she must make preparations for this last and final quest. 


	34. The loan swordsman

The ground beneath his feet was dusty, trampled from the thousands upon thousands of feet that had marched over it. He kneeled down, running his hands through the dirt, the soft grains felt soothing, almost beautiful. He took a handful and stood up, letting the sand run through his fingers. He heard a war cry ahead of him, his dark eyes slowly looking up, seeing an army of a hundred walking toward him, their black clothing under the sun overhead. He unsheathed his katana sword, and got into his stance, holding the sword in front of him. Mitsurugi looked at the faces of the warriors walking toward him with a determined, yet, indifferent look. The warriors stopped, shoulder to shoulder and held up their weapons, the new weapon, the rifle. He stared at their barrels, watching all of them pointing directly at where he was standing.

A man yelled, "Fire!" The front riflemen unleashed their barrages of bullets, white smoke clouding where they stood, blinding them to whether they had shot the samurai. They froze, looking forward, hearing the sound of someone running toward them. "Reload! Reload!" ,the commander yelled, trying to get his men ready to fire again.

He heard a scream as the sound of a blade tore through flesh, then another. He looked and saw his men being cut down by the samurai, most of them unable to even react before the man sliced through them. Some of them started to flee, unable to fight back against the man, others stood and fought, trying to spear the man with their bayonets but were easily cut down. The commander unsheathed his own sword, a katana, and charged forward to meet the samurai.

He kicked and cut his way through the riflemen, with their primary weapon spent, they were nothing more than easy targets. He stopped, sensing the commander charging toward him, he quickly spun around, and blocked the commander's attack. The two katanas locked together, Mitsurugi looking into the eyes of the commander. He pushed his sword forward and drove his katana upward, cutting into the commanders chest and face, he screamed, falling to his knees. Mitsurugi sliced his head off, then looked around him, waiting for anyone else to come and fight, but none did, they all had fled. He flicked his sword, sending the blood off the blade, into the dirt and resheathed it.

The rifle, once a powerful adversary, now it was a handicap to those who used it. Mitsurugi wanted to fight a real warrior, not men who hid behind their guns, or even the other samurai that inhabited his country. He looked into the west, knowing the knight waited for him, Nightmare, the azure warrior who carried SoulEdge. 


	35. The Dark and the Light unite

"The crusadors are joining her to?" The half vampire asked, an overseer sent to assist the Lord of Hexter. "Do you think this wise my liege?" Standing to his right was the monstrous knight called Regnier, his master. "Without their help, we will not stand a chance." He said, his voice dark and powerful. "Leinhart, do I have your absolute allegiance?" Leinhart turned to him and said "Ofcourse my lord, I will die for you." 

In the deep valley ahead of them, the army of the Dark Legion marched. One hundred and ninety thousand strong, they were among the most powerful armies in the south. The bulk of their forces were made up of pig orcs, strong, loyal and rugged yet, not to intelligent. Joining them were dark elven knights, fast and precise, nearly all of them were women, all of them deadly.

Hulking ogres fought with them, their strength and fighting ability a major asset to the Dark Legion. Adding to the overwhelming force were gigantic, forty foot scorpions, nearly impervious to swords and axes, they could send devastating shockwaves of vibrations through the ground, even into walls, acting as self propelled battering rams.

In the sky, flew their airpower, twenty foot flying reptiles called wyverns, they were fast and maneuverable, yet they still had enough power to be deadly to most forms of infantry. Then came their most powerful beasts, enormous swamp mammoths, as large as Oliphants, they could launch boulders from the sides of their hides, making them near perfect artillery pieces.

"This will be the last war we fight, the last time we are side by side." Regnier said. "We will probably die there, and Vellond will rule all of our lands." Leinhart shook his head and said "Then why do we go, we could cease and return. Without Ecclesia, Hironeiden would be left wide open. We could have the Hironeiden King's head." Regnier replied "Perhaps, but it will not matter if Mordor wins this war. They will keep consuming lands until they reach Hexter, we can not fight them alone. We must stop them now, and those who survive will choose who rules all of the earth."

To their right, in the distance, they could see the Ecclesian army, it was as large as theirs, yet they used conventional weapons, ballistas, catapults, battering rams, all of them made of iron and wood. Leinhart stared at them, seeing their giant golden cross being pulled on a wagon by horses, it was a sign of their belief in God. He hated them, all of them, their god did no exist, so they shouldn't either.

"Let us hope they should die before us." He said, anger in his voice. They continued their march to the Dalkian Capitol.


	36. Purple

"Seems we are at a disagreement, yes?" The purple haired woman scoffed, standing on a balcony of twisting marble. Standing next to her, another woman, dressed in purple clothing, her tall witch hat unmistakable to those who knew her. "You've no grounds, Ruin, she left me in charge!" She angrily replied. "Do you really believe waking your sleeping demigod is going to give us that extra bit of power?" Ruin asked. "I should have you banished!" The other woman shouted.

Ruin turned, staring at the sorceress known as Zion, the high priestess of the Dark Chaos Order, a little known and powerful following of wizards and sorcerers. Ruin rolled her eyes and looked back out of the lofty balcony and said, "We've had these quarrels before, I have no interest in starting another." Zion replied coldly, "Then I shall receive no trouble from you." She started for a door to her right. Ruin called after her. "You will need my help, and if you want it, you will give me respect."

Zion stopped, her body tensing up. "Listen Ruin, I hate you, and I know you hate me. We've agreed on this, however, we will not get anywhere if you continue your petty squabbles with me. You are right, I do need your help, but that does not give you the right to think your are higher than me. I will say this one last time, I shall put aside my disgust for you, as long as you do so also." Ruin narrowed her white colored eyes and said, "Very well, what is it you want of me?"

Below, staring up at the open balcony on the tall main tower of Halamis's stronghold, the warriors of their order watched. Numbering in the thousands, they stood like statues, their armor purple and black, their bodies garnered of dark chaos, brought forth from the void by Zion and Ruin, as well as by other magic welders that dwelled in the towers.

Zion returned to the balcony, looking down at her soldiers, she said, "We've only a few spirit warriors. Go to Darshia and tell her this is not enough, you must combine yours with hers to create more. Create the Dijoins as well as the Centabras. Call forth the Chaos Demons. I will go to Halamis's tomb and I will revive her." She looked at Ruin, who was staring at her. "Do you got that?" Ruin slowly nodded her head.

Above, the black storm clouds twisted, purple lightning flashing out, striking the tower tops, giving them endless amounts of energy. A great dragon descended from the storm's interior, its skin purple, its horns and claws black. It held a giant shield in one hand, a sword in the other. Argoth the Dragon had come, called forth from its long slumber to protect its master and mother, Halamis. He was only a taste of the warriors the Dark Chaos Order would unleash. 


	37. Silence

"Oh God!" The woman screamed out as the man entered her, her arms wrapped around him. There tattooed bodies entwined on the large bed inside the mansion, both of them breathing hard, moaning in ecstasy. The woman lay on her back, the man getting on top of her, she opened her eyes and saw something crawling along the ceiling.

She gasped as it dropped down, behind the man. It slowly rose up, its body covered in black leather straps, its face hidden behind a large metal helm. She screamed, pointing at it, the man took no notice and continued his thrusting. She pushed him off, he looked at her, surprised, but before he could even say a word, the thing jabbed at the back of his head. His eyes went wide, staring at the woman, blood seeping out of his mouth. He fell to the ground, the back of his head covered in blood.

She jumped to her side, grabbing at her dagger, she stood up, ready to defend herself. She turned around, the thing had disappeared. She remained silent, she crouched low to the ground and slowly went to the foot of the bed. She saw her lover laying on the floor in a pool of blood, tears coming to her eyes. She had known him her whole life, he was her first and only love, having had met when they were just children. She dropped to her knees, next to his body and began to caress his head in her arms.

She heard a hiss, the muffled sound of something breathing through fabric. She slowly turned her head to the bed, the sound emanating from its direction. She looked toward the underside of the bed, seeing the sheets flutter, her heart quickening. Suddenly, a shape lunged out, grabbing hold of her. It effortlessly pulled her under the bed. Her screams could be heard, the bed rocking from the struggle beneath it, the screams abruptly stopped. Everything went silent.

The thing silently stood up beside the bed, its head and arms drenched in blood. It moved its head around, sniffing the air, it quickly turned around, seeing a golden case laying on the desk. It came close, sniffing the side of it, it brought its hand up. Three long dagger like blades jutted from its wrist, it punched into the case, slicing it open. Inside, a rusted shard of metal lay. It stabbed the blades into the desk, and removed its hand from the katar, leaving the triple bladed weapon sticking out from the wood. It grabbed the shard and put it in a one of its straps covering its chest. Behind, from the open door, it could hear the sounds of running feet drawing close. It grabbed its weapon.

Seven people burst into the room, swords drawn. Their eyes widening at the massacred man, blood spatters reaching out from under the bed in long red marks. "The Guardian, it was the Hell's Guardian! I told you not to go there, and you didn't listen!" One of the men stammered. "Quiet, the monster may still be here." Another said. They walked into the room, one slowly looking under the bed, another checking the closet. The thing descended down from the ceiling, landing in the center of the room.

A small girl walked up the steps, she stopped. She could hear the sounds of the men screaming, the sounds of metal clashing and the sounds of flesh being torn. The screams slowly came to a halt. She quickly ran to the room entrance. She saw a shape ascend into the ceiling, disappearing into the shadows. She saw blood spattered over everything, the men had been cut to pieces, many of them lay disemboweled on the floor, their entrails covering the carpet floor. She said in a quivering voice, "Voldo." 


	38. Redemption

He slowly stepped through the door way to the giant clock tower, the heavy sounds of the gigantic gears of the clock turning and grinding above, his senses turned up, ready for anything, expecting everything. Siegfried could see nothing as he walked into the main floor of the tower, wooden pillars were planted in various places, their shadows casting a million hiding places everywhere. Whatever the sorcerer wanted, Siegfried would surely find out soon enough.

Dust fluttered from his steel boots as he stepped, a brick stair way ahead of him, the steps themselves broken and old. He could smell the scents usually associated with old buildings, musty, damp, ancient. He held onto the railing as he began his ascent to the upper levels, its wooden hinges creaking and groaning, having never been touched for years.

He came to the top floor, standing atop a large floor shaped into a giant circle, the clogs and sprockets of the mighty clock jutting from the walls below the windows meshed together as they worked tirelessly to keep it running. He could sense the sorcerer, yet he could not see him, the dark man was hiding from him. Why would he bring him here and not show himself? Siegfried didn't know the answer to this either.

"Sorcerer, why have you brought me here?!" Siegfried yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He continued to scan the walkways and the stairs, still seeing nothing.

Looking down upon the silver knight, Zasalamel stood up, his golden eye staring down. He smiled, it always amazed him at how easy it was to manipulate the people of this world, it almost seemed to easy. Then he heard a loud crash from far below, the sound of powerful hooves coming up the stairs with speed, the sound of plate armor scraping against its narrow walls. His smile slowly disappeared from his face as the horse came into view, it was a dragon unicorn and only the BlackStorm used them.

Siegfried instantly turned around, hearing the unicorn clattering to the top floor where he stood, its sounds so familiar, yet so distant. He backed up, sensing the evil presence riding the unicorn, his black armor unmistakable, his head completely bald, his pale face hidden by a white porcelain demonic mask, giving him an evil, emotionless grin. It was Heinrich, his most trusted friend.

Darxyde stopped his steed, gazing upon the face he had once served, Siegfried. He had sensed him, his soul was still powerful, yet it was untainted, it was clear, seemingly unblemished. "Siegfried, brother, I have finally found you.." His voice still distorted, sounding raspy, evil.

But Siegfried didn't respond, the look on his face showing distrust. He didn't know what was about to happen next, did the sorcerer plan this? Did he want him to kill his beloved cousin? He pushed the thought away, it was to unbearable to comprehend. Heinrich's appearance hid who he really was, yet he still remembered the horrible things they both had committed together against innocent people, when Siegfried held Soul Edge. He didn't know if Heinrich even remembered who he was. Was he still evil? He had no way of knowing.

"Why have you come?" Siegfried asked sternly. Darxyde dismounted, leaving his great sword attached to his horse. "You are my leader, I had to know if you were still alive." He responded.

"You aren't here to kill me?" Siegfried asked, growing more untrustful. Darxyde instantly stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Siegfried, he bowed his head, horrified Siegfried had asked such a question. "No my lord, I have come to serve with you once again. I thought you were dead, I thought Nightmare had completely consumed you, I thought I'd never see you again." He slowly looked back up, Siegfried's face remained unchanged.

Above them, they heard a crash, the sound of steel smashing against steel. A large shape descended from the ceiling, it fell to the platform they were standing on, causing it to shudder. It was one of the giant cogs and it was still moving, Siegfried was barely able to dodge it as it rolled by. Darxyde on the other hand wasn't as quick, he tried to get out of its way, but it crashed into him, sending him to his back, he landed and managed to roll out of its way, just as it went over the side. He got to his feet, hearing its weight smashing down through the tower, the foundations below moving the platform beneath their feet.

Someone landed at the edge of the platform, where the cog had come from, his robes glistening from the light pouring in from the, now broken, clock. He slowly stood up, a beautiful and deadly looking scythe in his right hand. "Such a nice little reunion, I almost feel sorry I have to interrupt it." He said as he looked up, his golden eye shining. "...Almost."

He dashed toward Siegfried, who instantly unhooked his sword from his back, bringing it around to block a vertical hit from the sorcerer, the giant weapons collided together, sparks flying from their impact points. Siegfried instantly retaliated, he swung his sword side ways, Zasalamel holding up his scythe to block, the blow itself sending him stumbling back.

Zasalamel was about to counter attack when he heard the sound of another giant blade cutting through the air behind him, he instantly moved his scythe to block his back. He was pushed forward as the hit nearly knocked him off his feet yet again, he turned around, eyeing his two opponents.

Darxyde went to Siegfried's side, holding both of their giant swords to their sides, ready to kill. Zasalamel rushed forward, using his reach and speed as best he could, for his weapon was very top heavy and couldn't be wielded precisely unless it was held toward the middle of its shaft, meaning he had to get up close to whoever he was fighting. The two knight's weapons however, had reach and power on their side, but they had nearly no finesse, meaning speed was not their advantage, their weapons were slow and cumbersome, useless to those who hadn't the strength and will to use them. Nonetheless, both Siegfried and Darxyde had the power and ability to fight with them, as they had done so all their lives.

They blocked the first hits, Darxyde rushed forward, shoulder bashing Zasalamel back, Siegfried swinging his sword down vertically, going for a crippling blow. Zasalamel dashed to the right, parrying Darxyde and at the same time, dodging Siegfried's swing, the giant blade of Requiem smashing into the floor, sending wood and metal up into the air. Zasalamel sidestepped, stabbing the pommel of the scythe into Siegfried's chest, it smashed into his chest armor, knocking Siegfried to his back, DarXyde swinging in a wide arc, his blade passing over the downed Siegfried, Zasalamel instantly rushed back, dodging the swings. Darxyde stepped forward, keeping his giant sword moving around him in wide swings, Zasalamel continued to back step, Darxyde pushed him nearly to the edge of the platform.

Zasalamel stopped and brought his scythe up, punch blocking with the shaft, he was able to absorb most of the shock as the great sword slammed against his weapon. He swung sideways with the scythe, Darxyde blocked, back stepped and renewed his swing, this time with force behind each blow. Zasalamel, ducked under the first, and tried to guard impact the second. The weapons collided again, this time it knocked Zasalamel off the edge of the platform, Darxyde losing his grasp on his sword, it fell to the side.

Zasalamel barely managed to hook his blade to the edge of the platform, he dangled above the long drop below. Darxyde rushed forward and kicked the blade of the scythe from where it was locked, Zasalamel fell. Darxyde went to the edge, looking over the side, he could see nothing.

Siegfried stood up, his lungs hurting, his chest plate dented in. Darxyde asked, still looking down at where Zasalamel had disappeared, "A sorcerer, did he draw you here?" He turned around. Siegfried picked his sword back up, dusting his armor off and answered," Yes, he told me he had information for me, pertaining to SoulEdge. I need all the information I can get." He lowered his head," I need all the help I can get..."

Darxyde slowly nodded, he walked to where Siegfried stood and put his hand on his shoulder. "Brother, though things are not the same as when we were children, that doesn't mean I will abandon you. My blood is still tainted, my soul still infected by SoulEdge. I to, need help. I need it to cleanse my self of all the wrongs that I have commited... I know you to are seeking the same redemption." Siegfried looked up, his blue eyes staring into where Heinrich's would have been, hidden behind the evil smile of the mask. They locked their hands together in their warrior's embrace. Siegfried said "Then together, my brother, we shall destroy the sword... or die trying." 


	39. Arise

The fire flowed are him as he walked atop the mighty tower, his black robes whipping around off his tall and grotesque body. The deafoning crack of the fire above. Urzihyl, the emissary of Sauron. Orange light illuminated everything around the black surface of the tower, the heat almost unbearable, the air choked with poison.

"Master, I've what you've seeked for so long!" The Mouth of Sauron boomed. "Zasalamel has given the Ring to me, I present it to you." A growing laughter began to eminate from the fire ridden Eye looking down upon Urzihyl. He held the Ring up, a tentacle of fire snaked its way down from the iris of the Eye, taking the Ring from Urzihyl's hand, the fire became alit with blinding light.

The ground began to shake, the fire swirling down to the bottom of the black arches that held onto Sauron's last conscious. There, it began to make a shape Urzihyl hadn't seen for thousands of years, the physical body of Sauron himself. Urzihyl smiled, the time had come, the land would be theirs.

Far below, the Orcs could sense something in the deep of their consciousness, a feeling mixed with fear and power. The all looked to the Tower, some tired of seeing it, others looking at it with hope, most with fear.

The doors of Baradur slowly opened, having never opened for a hundred years, the volcanic crust falling off. He walked out, his armor clanking loudly, his twelve foot stature towering over the fleeing orcs. "Children, I have return." His voice both soothing and corrupting. The orcs and trolls felt something anew, an instinct they had not felt for an age. They became real warriors once again, what they were born to be.

Something came from the sky's to the north, like a meteor. But its wings were unmistakable, Durin's Bane, Smaug, one of the last Balrogs, sent by Zasalamel to aide Sauron in his conquest of MiddleEarth. Sauron smiled, though his iron helm could not show it, he knew they had a chance, finally had a chance to take Middle Earth and all surrounding earths. He knew.


	40. Resolution

She remembered the day she lost the one person she had ever loved. At first, she thought it was a love for a father, but now, she realized, it was more. For the longest time she thought it was impossible for her to love anyone, she still found it hard to believe she could love the man that had taken her off the streets.

She remembered that night, when she had been a child of only eleven. Racism had been strong in Japan, her physical features hated by all. Driven from her home, she walked the streets as a beggar, nobody cared for her, nobody stopped to assist her, even as she lay in a gutter sleeping, freezing in the night air.

Then one night, a local pimp had spotted her walking along a deserted street. He had followed her for ten minutes before she realized, by then however, it was to late.

A local had been casually strolling down the street when he heard a cry, then screaming. He looked and saw a man attempting to tear the clothes off a young street walker, he had her by the hair, holding her scrambling body off the ground, her feet not touching the road. His other hand was ripping her shirt open, the local could see she was a female, a young female.

Usually, in this part of town, such things were a common occurrence, women were not respected much in Japan, and one being raped was of no concern to most people, most felt indifferent, even when they saw it firsthand. But this man, he felt a boiling in his stomach, a deep hate filled emotion. An emotion brought on when he had saw his mother raped and slaughtered in front of him when he was a child. They made him watch, they made him do things to her screaming body, they laughed, even as he cried.

He unsheathed his katana and charged. The pimp heard somebody running up behind him, he turned, dropping the crying girl. He unsheathed his own katana and tried to parry a strike from the attacking man, but the man faked, bringing the blade back from a vertical slice, instead going sideways, cutting the pimp's leg's off.

He screamed, his eyes bulging at what just happened. He fell to the ground, feeling hot wetness where his legs once were, then excruciating pain. The man looked down at the writhing pimp with unsympathetic eyes, even feeling a sense of happiness, a feeling of ultimate revenge.

Something garnered his gaze ahead, he looked up and saw the girl, she had scooted herself to the side of a wall, her clothes ripped, the night air freezing her naked body. He realized she was now his responsibility. He went forward and picked her up, she felt dazed, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

And that was how she had met him, but now, he had died. She came back from her quest, a journey. She had been so happy to return, to finally tell him how much he had missed her, how much she had wanted to be in his arms again, how much she had loved him.

He had been ill from an infection, an infection from a wound. A sword wound.

His last words were "Don't be angry Setsuka, it was my choice. I've never felt so alive, at that moment. I finally found a warrior worthy of me, and he proved the better. I am now, truly happy." She grew even sadder at this, wishing his love for her was enough, but it hadn't been. She asked, her voice quivering. "Who was it?" He looked at her and answered. "Revenge, Setsuka, is not what I trained you for." She asked again, on the verge of tears. " Who was it?" He understood. "His name was... Heishiro Mitsurgi."

His eyes glazed, the life behind them fading away. He uttered one last thing. "I love you Setsuka, I always have. From the moment I layed eyes on you." With that, he died. She dropped to the floor crying.

Now, she stood at the top of a hill, overlooking a vast landscape. This swordsman was out there. This swordsman who killed the love of her life, and for what? Honor? Pride? Whoever he was, he was going to die, her blade would be the killer, she, its composer. She knew it, revenge coursing through her blood like fire.


	41. God King

The sun bared down on the warrior as he kicked through the dust in the center of the empty river, drained from a tremendous and seemingly insatiable appetite, the endlessly thirsting stomach of a one million strong army, the army of the Persians. Behind him, they marched, legions upon legions of Harad, Anubis warriors, Persians and other armies, the largest single army on the Earth.

He turned, watching them, hating their King, his King. A man who believed he was a God. He looked down to the hilt of his shield, hiding his mace and his hand, knowing and fearing the impending doom that awaited him and his people.

In the center of the mighty horde, there sat the God King upon his mobile throne of gold, carried by the strongest and most loyal of slaves. Giant Oliphants slowly walked, flanking him, protecting him, their backs swarming with his most skilled archers.

He had heard the call of Sauron, his own palantir nestled at his side, the God King Xerxes felt he was the one true master of the world, yet, his father had made a pact with Sauron, hundreds of years ago, forcing Xerxes into honoring the deal.

He had already sent several Oliphant cavalries to assist Mordor, yet Sauron wanted more. Now, Xerxes' entire army goes to the north, to unite with Sauron's legions. Yet, Xerxes has a hidden agenda, a plan. For centuries he had remained hidden, secretly controlling Persia, even faking his own assassination.

He will assist the rival God Sauron, but when the time comes, he will show the Earth who the rightful master of the world is. He has only to wait.


	42. Hordes of Chaos

The air is cold with the coming night, the sky darkening as the sun sets in the east, the clouds moving with the light wind, blowing his long, tattered cape in the wind. The giant Daemon steed beneath him snorts and stomps at the dirt road under its hooves, restless and bored. His stature is of an enormous man, nearly nine feet tall, he is a sight to behold. His armor grafted directly to his flesh, his helm hiding what little emotion he has, a giant sword in his right hand, a large tower shield in the other.

Around him, other monstrous armor clad warriors ride with him, fifty three of his most devoted followers, they are warriors from the Hordes of Chaos, a vast legion of monsters and men from the far North. Where and why they are here remain unknown to them, save for their leader. Their gods commanded him to travel into the south, to the border between the Grandall Empire and the Halteese republic, to find a sword of ancient and terrible power. Though he does not know this either, it is undoubtedly SoulEdge.

They ride along the road, surveying everything, sensing anything with power. Their leader stops, the others noticing, come to a halt. He looks about, smelling the stench of rotting flesh, hiding the real scent of whatever is bearing it. He knows a predator is stalking them.

Watching them with blood red eyes, the lizardman stares with atmost patience, studying their movements, guaging their strength. His forked tongue flickers in and out of his jaw, tasting the warrior's scents. The ground around him begins to shake as two giant monsters walk up the hill behind the him, their jaws gaping and huge, the wartyrants are following the lone lizardman.

"Archaon..." A telepathic voice slowly whispers into the mind of the Leader, he listens. "They can see you... can you see them?" He turns and sees the two reptilian monsters and the one lizardman. He telepathically informs his warriors of the incoming threat. With silent ease, they form into a battle line, Archaon at the head of his cavalry, waiting for the monsters to make the first move.

The lizardman, noticing he's been spotted, stands up and roars, bearing his razor sharp teeth, he begins to charge at the warriors. The wartyrants lumber forth, following the lizard, the ground reverberating with each smashing foot step. Archaon lifts his giant sword ,known as Slayer of Kings, from its hook inside his shield, making a gratifying metal scraping sound. He holds it up and commands his Steed, Dorghar, to charge. The Chaos Knights follow.

The lizardman barely keeps pace with the charging wartyrants at both his sides, he grasps the hilts of his shield and sword, embracing the adrenaline flowing through his warmblooded, yet still reptilian, body. He sets his sight on the leader of the Chaos Knights, waiting to sever his head from his body. Right at the moment of collision, he leaps into the air, using his small shield to parry a thrust from the knight, he plants his foot into the knight's chest, dislodging him from his mount.

They fall to the ground, the lizardman rolling to his feet, the knight slowing standing up, leaves and dirt dotting his cape. Around them, the other knights collide with the two wartyrants, one falling and crushing two of the warriors after a long spear had been driven through its chest, its bloody tip sticking out of its back. The other wartyrant thrashes about, a sword impaled into its stomach, one of the warrior's steeds being crushed in its jaws.

Archaon stands, he looks down on the puny lizardman with hate, an emotion all to familiar to him, he embraces the feeling, loving it, just as he loves the chaotic battle ensuing around him. He raises his giant sword and brings it down on the lizardman, hitting nothing but the dirt that the lizard once stood on.

The lizardman easily dodges the attack, though he may seem dimwitted, he knows the basic fundamentals of battle. He knows to be an effective shieldman, the only weapon suitable to be used with a shield is a small one, whether that be an axe, a club, a flail or a sword. Using such a large sword with a shield, especially a tower shield, its blade can easily be hindered by the shield face, making the shieldman slow and awkward.

He counters, swinging overhand from his right, he tries to cut into the knight's neck in an attempt to cut off his head, but the knights gorget deflects the blow from the tiny sword. The knight spins, swinging his blade from his right, the lizardman jumping back, dodging another attack. The knight presses forward, swinging wildly with the massive sword, charging forward, the lizardman has little time for a counter attack, the knight's immense strength carrying the massive sword through the air with ease.

The lizardman backsteps then sees a small opening in the knight's attack, he uses it instantly, his reflexes perfect, he rushes in after a swing, he drop kicks the knight. The knight stumbles back then falls to the ground, the lizardman jumping to his chest, using his left leg he pins the knight's sword hand to the ground. The lizard snarls and nashes his teeth in the knight's face, gloating over his victory. He raises his sword to stab into the eye socket of the knight's helm, he doesn't notice's Archaon has unstrapped his left arm from his shield.

The lizardman stabs his sword forward but is cutoff when the knight clamps down on his arm with an armored fist. The lizardman bellows in pain as the knight crushes his arm, snapping the bone easily, several of his scales falling to the ground.

The lizardman growls and sends his shield into the knight's face, it clangs loudly as the knight gets disorientated, yet he does not relinquish his vice like grip. The knight slowly stands up again, the lizardman flailing around, kicking and biting, futily attempting to inflict damage through the knight's impervious armor. Archaon looks on, indifferent to the lizardman's blows. He lifts the lizard into the air, then smashes him into the ground repeatedly, until the lizardman is nothing but a tattered glob of flesh and blood.

He drops the lizard's lifeless body and looks around him, seeing the other knights had defeated the last wartyrant, losing only four of their warriors in the melee. Dorghar returns to him, showing no signs of injury, Archaon remounts. "A glorious battle my followers, you have done well." He tells them telepathically.

The night has fallen and Archaon can see the orange glow of a fire burning above the treeline from the direction the lizardman and the two monsters had come. He can sense the chaos happening there, he commands his warriors to go forth and find it. They know its a burning city, they know what they are looking for may be there. But to get it will be the real challenge.


	43. The Girls

"I don't know, which is the ultimate weapon or weapon combination?" Valeria asked, debating with Hualin was always a favorite past time of hers. "Well, based on what I've seen here, weapon combination doesn't really matter, it usually is about who is welding them." Hualin replied rather thickly compared to her usual "bright" demeanor. "I've watched samurai fight, they have a very vivid understanding of what goes into battle. Their primary weapons are of usual length, light, fast and precise." She pauses to think for a moment, crossing her arms, examining the katana's mounted on the walls above her.

"They know that the sword blade is not the only part of the weapon, their armor works but not against warhammers or maces." Hualin begins ranting, something she did a lot whenever Valeria wanted to discuss weapon usage. "They use grappling quite a bit, especially when the katana is binded up with another one. A skilled samurai can kill very effectively with his bare hands."

Valeria walks to the store front, closing the door and locking it, knowing they are done for the day. Behind her Hualin goes on. "But, here, we have these knights who use plate armor, and usually, the long sword. You would think that a samurai would outclass a european knight quite easily because they are lighter and faster, yet, I've noticed that a full set of plate armor can be quite balanced for combat. Not only is the forty to sixty pounds of armor distributed about the body in such a fine way that a knight can run and even swim in some cases, it can stop a katana dead in its tracks."

"Sure, but what about the enchanted weapons thoughout the world?" Valeria asks, amused at Hualin's stern thinking. "Well, magic usage can make a weapon a lot more deadly, but wouldn't that make it dishonorable? They are now building these new weapons called guns that are proving a major role on the battlefield. Back in my homeland, we've had these weapons for centuries, but now, they are getting smaller and smaller, here, they are calling them guns." She leans on the desk, still thinking deeply.

"Some samurai are trying to perfect a technique of fighting against the gun, they even forged katana's specially designed to combat a gun. They have wider blades and are intended to parry or block a bullet." She shifts, rubbing her chin. "But I believe that the most effective weapon combination, due to its low learning curve and ease of manufacture compared to other weapon types, is the shield and short sword. You can charge an opponent who welds any weapon, even a rifleman, and kill him."

" The short sword, unlike katanas, longswords and polearms, are capable of striking ten times more places than these other weapons can. I remember at the gladiator tournament a large man holding a roman shield and short sword, killing almost every other man who went against him. When another gladiator rushed him with a spear, he blocked the stabs, and easily 'walked' up the spear shaft and killed him. That is why most armies are full of shieldman. From the asian empires to the european ones out here."

Hualin turns and looks up at a rather expensive shield sold to them by some traveler from the east. He told them it was enchanted, and it probably was. But that was not the reason they took it, the reason was because it had a beautiful and ornate design on its face. For its size, it was well balanced, very comfortable and was said to heal who ever was using it in battle.

Then she looked at a large, six foot long bidenhander from the north. It too was quite astounding with its twisting crosshilt and ricasso, it certainly was a weapon to behold. A man, european looking, had come in, wearing an even larger great sword on his back. The one on the wall, he said, belonged to a very dear friend of his and supposedly had been used to kill a dragon.

The sword he had strapped to his back looked unweldy and ridiculous with its one foot wide blade. Such a weapon was meant for a giant or a monster, not a man of normal size. They had eyed him, thinking him a demon, yet they took the bidenhander anyway. He left with the money, they never saw him again.

"Hualin... Hualin!" Valeria shouted the last part. She had her cloak on and was ready to leave. "Quite daydreaming and lets go, Cepheus said that its becoming dangerous on the streets at night, he wants us home before dark." She opened the door and went out, waiting on the front steps. Hualin quickly gathered her things and started for the door.

"Hey Val'!" Valeria winces at the voice coming from the blond girl skipping up the steps toward her. "What do you want?" Valeria says sternly. "I just wanted to let you two know that Cepheus has a surprise for us at home!" Lynette was an annoying coworker, though Haulin had a greater tolerance for her than she did, Valeria still despised her.

"Fine. What's this surprise?" Valeria asks dryly, pulling out a small pipe and tobacco from her purse. "Don't know, but its a surprise isn't it!?" She smiles and leaps up after coming to the top step. "I absolutely love surprises, don't you?" Valeria rolls her eyes. After spending years and years with Lynette, she slowly realized that no matter how bad she treated her, Lynette would never change. That didn't stop her from being rude to Lynette though, she didn't seem to notice either way.

"Hey Lynette, how are you?" Hualin says, relocking the store as she exits it. "So, the old man has something for us?" Lynette turns and says gleefully, "Yes yes! I hope its a good surprise!" She trots down the steps, still skipping. Hualin adjusts her glasses and says "Well, we best get going now then, nights coming." She looks up into the sky, seeing the sun had already disappeared over the horizon. They quickly get walking.


End file.
